Takato's Destiny
by Sailor Saba
Summary: *SEQUEL To Ruki's Dark Nightmare* Takato has a dream about his destiny but in order for him to visualize it, he must destroy Rika. *Rukato & Lee/Juri* *Final Chapter Up!!*
1. The Dream

Takato's Destiny:  
  
Contoliamon Returns  
  
Summary: It's been 5 months since the destruction of Controliamon. Ever since then, Rika & Takato, well, they haven't seen each other. It's gets worse...Takato, himself, has a dream; not like Rika's, but different. A mysterious figure comes in his dream & tells Takato about his destiny. But before he knows about it, Takato notices something else; Controliamon's back, in a new form. And in order for Takato to visualize his destiny, he needs to destroy the love of his life......Rika Nonaka. *Rukato* & *Henry/Jeri*  
  
Chapter 1: The Dream  
  
Takato was sitting down on the steps at Guilmon's place, looking at his cards. Meanwhile, Guilmon, as usual, was digging up his bread. Then a few minutes later Guilmon knew Takato was looking at the same card. "Takatomon, what's the matter?" he asked. "Guilmon, I...." Takato was not in the mood to talk. Something was on his mind. "Takato?" Guilmon asked again.  
  
"Hey Chumly!" shouted a voice. Takato lifted his head to see Kazu. "Oh, hey Kazu," he said in a caring tone. "Boy Chumly, what's the matter with you?" Kazu asked. Takato looked back down, looking at the same card he had in his hand for hours & sighed. "Well Kazu, you better sit down for this one," he said.  
  
----Later----  
  
Rika, otherwise known as the Digimon Queen, was leaning on a wall, thinking about what happened five months ago. (First through his own actions, then through my own stupidity!) she thought, (How come I couldn't defeat him on my own?! That Gogglehead, Takato! I didn't need his help in the first place! Thanks to him, I was possessed by Controliamon! But what I want to know is why he was he helped me? What?! He loves me?! Yeah right! Ha! The next time I see him, I'll....) Rika's thoughts were interrupted by Henry & Jeri. "Oh, hey guys," she said. "Rika, what the matter?" Jeri asked. "Nothing that a black eye to Takato won't do!" Rika said with cold intension. "You're still mad over what happened 5 months ago?" Henry asked. "Or is something else bothering you?" asked Jeri. Rika didn't even bother to say anything. "Well we're going to meet Takato & Kazu at the park. See ya later," Henry informed. "Right," Rika said quietly as they walked. As soon as they left, Rika gave them a stare so cold, it almost burned a hole through them.  
  
----Back at the park----  
  
"Are you serious about this?" asked Kazu. "Yeah, I don't know what's going on about me," informed Takato. A few minutes later, Henry & Jeri came by up & saw the look on Takato's face. "Gosh, Takato. What's the matter?" Henry asked. Takato didn't say a word. "Takato?" asked Jeri. Moments later, "Guys I want you to listen," informed Takato, "I going to tell you something that it be difficult to hear." The others moved in closer to listen. "I'm going to tell you about my dream I had," said Takato. "A dream...?" said Jeri. "Yes, a dream..........about my destiny," whispered Takato.  
  
  
  
(Narrator: As the others listen very carefully, Takato explains the dream about his destiny. And what about Rika? Why is she getting pissed at Takato for? And what is this dream, does the dream conseal Takato's fate? Find out on the episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters!) 


	2. Destiny Revealed

Takato's Destiny  
  
Controliamon Returns  
  
Chapter 2: Destiny Revealed!  
  
"Destiny? Wha...what do ya mean destiny?" asked Jeri. "I..I..I don't know exactly, but I what I do know is that if the dream that I'm going to tell you is real, I don't know what I might do," informed Takato. "Well, why don't you tell us what was in your dream?" suggested Henry, "Maybe it can give us some information about this destiny." Takato lowered his head, sighed, & lifted his head again. "Ok," he said, "Here goes nothing."  
  
----Dream Sequence----  
  
(Takato's POV)  
  
I started to walk across a long, yet narrow path. There was nothing to look at except red streams of smoke coming from the ground. When I was halfway down the path. I saw a mysterious white figure at the end of it. I ran as fast as I could & as soon as I got to the end of the path, I noticed that the white figure was actually a girl. "What or should I say Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Rikaya. But call me The White Warrior." she said. I was very suprised because Rikaya, The White Warrior, looked very familiar. "Tell me, White Warrior, where am I & why are you here?" I asked her. "This is called Data River, I live here. And I came to tell something," she informed. "This something going to happen to me?" I asked. "No, it's about your destiny." "My destiny?" "Yes. Your destiny is to become the greatest warrior to protect both the Digital world & the Real world." Rikaya explained. "Woah! Me? Being guardian of both worlds? That's awsome!" I said. "Yes, but there is an catch!" she informed, "The only way your're going to realize your destiny Takato, you must do one thing!" "What's that?!" I asked her. "You must destroy The Digimon Queen......Rika Nonaka!" "Wha?! No way! That can't be!" I yelled at the top of my voice.  
  
----Dream Sequence----  
  
"What? Are you serious?!" asked Kazu. Takato just nodded. "So this White Warrior wants you to destroy Rika? Why?" asked Henry. "Wait there's more," said Takato.  
  
----Dream Sequence----  
  
I fell to my knees as I hoped that this was just a joke. "Tell me, tell me now!" I raged, "Tell what you just said about Rika isn't true!" "I'm sorry, your majesty. But I can't. Years from now, Rika will go into a rampage of pure evil, turning her from Digimon Queen to Queen of Darkness." The White Warrior explained. I didn't take the explanation likely. "That's not true, That's not true...." I said as my hair became spikey & the red aura was noticeable, even Rikaya looked at me with surprised eyes. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!!" I shouted as I became The Digimon King. (A/N: The red aura changed to gold.) "Listen here, Rikaya! As the Digimon King, I order you to tell me why is it so important for Rika to be destoyed!" I demanded. "Look, Takato! Rika's been mad ever since you humiliated her in your first battle against her!" The White Warrior explained, "Ever since then, she wanted to get back at you!" "You haven't answered my question!" I yelled. "The only reason she has to be destroyed is because years from now, her heart will be filled darkness; she'll be cold & ruthless again." Rikaya said. I calmed down a little before she continued. "Not even your love for her will enough to stop her." "White Warrior, I love Rika with all my heart. I'd never do anything bad to her." I spoke softly. "Say all you want, Takato but you're gonna have to convince yourself of it first," she explained as she walked away. "So I leave you with 1 question & 2 choices: Which one do you prefer: Rika or your destiny?" As soon as Rikaya walked away, I stood there & thought about what she said.  
  
----Dream Sequence----  
  
"That's all I have to say about that," said Takato ending the story. "So the only way for the dream to come true is to destroy Rika," informed Henry. Takato nodded slowly. "Does Rika know about this?" Kazu asked. Takato shook his head no. "What? You haven't?" said Jeri. "Look either way you look at it, I'm gonna lose one thing: It's either my destiny or Rika!" Takato said as he got up. "Wait, where are you going?" asked Jeri. "To find her!" Takato said. Then he ran to find her. "Takato..." Jeri tried to say somethin but Henry held her back. "Sweetheart, let him go," he said. "It's his destiny. Let him do it himself," said Guilmon.  
  
----In the streets of the city----  
  
Rika walking down the streets with that pissed-off look she has. Unknown to her, Takato was walking down her way. Then they knocked into each other. After that they turned around to look at each other. "Rika..." "Takato...." They both said in sincere voices. "I know we haven't seen each other for 5 months, but we need to talk," suggested Takato. "Exactly what I was thinking," Rika whispered.  
  
(Narrator: As Takato & Rika stared into each other's eyes, will Takato be able to tell Rika his dream? And what does Rika have on her mind that she wants to tell Takato? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!) 


	3. The Good, The Bad, & The Breakup

Takato's Destiny  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Good, The Bad, & The Break-Up!  
  
Takato & Rika were walking, together downtown, unaware they haven't been talking since they started. They were heading towards Shinjuku where they can discuss....in private. Rika, who knew that Takato was walking ahead of her, started thinking to herself. (Hmmm.... I wonder what Gogglehead wanted to talk with me about. Well, whatever he's got to say, just wait till give him a piece of my mind! Ooh...I'm really gonna give it to him!) she thought. Once they got there, Takato, unaware that Rika was watching his every move, started to think as well. (How am I gonna tell Rika about that dream I had? She'll probably not want to talk to me anymore.) he thought.  
  
A few mintues later, Takato spoke up. "Rika," he started, "I'm sorry we didn't a chance to talk but, you was barely able to recover better than I did." Not moving from her spot, but moving her eyes, Rika stared at Takato coldly. The fear in her eyes made him jump back a little. Then she walked up to Takato, never taking her eyes off of him. Thirty seconds later Rika gave Takato a look of anger & then she had punched him in the gut. No time at all, Takato was on his knees coughing up blood; he hadn't completely recovered from the battle. "That battle should of killed you," Rika whispered, "Besides if it didn't, I would of killed you myself." After being recovered from that gut-wrenching shot, Takato looked up at her only to be kicked to the side, but was able to recovered. "Rika! Rika! What are you doing?!" he shouted. Rika tried to strike again, but this time, Takato was able to grab both of her arms. "Rika! Why are you doing this?!" he shouted again. "What I'm doing is none your concern!" Rika shouted, "I rather end this now, while I'm still in pain!" Takato had enough with her backtalk. Then he flipped her over his head & pinned her to the ground. "What's this all about? Tell Me!" he shouted. Then after a few minutes of struggling, Rika finally confessed, "I'm still in pain of what happened 5 months ago!!!!"  
  
With that response, Takato released Rika from his grip & let her explain. "I'll never forget what happened to me back then," she continued. "That was in the past, Rika. He's gone now," Takato replied. "Yeah, but you don't understand!" Rika spoke as tears let from her eyes, "After what that mind-possessed freak did to me, I couldn't control myself! It felt like someone else was taking over my mind."  
  
Takato couldn't believe what Rika was saying; she sounded like it was her fault. "It even told me to fight you, even though I had no control," she continued, "And until I can find out what's happening to me, it'll be like a war between demons & humans!" "Rika, it was a breeze fighting against you, but I had no choice. The only reason I fought you was because..." Takato explaination was stopped by Rika tone. "You love me? Is that it?!" Takato was taken aback, "What do you know of love anyways?! It nothing more than a weak instinct!" "That 'weak instinct' helped us defeat Controliamon!" Takato informed then looked down, "Look this is getting us nowhere." "Listen, Takato. I know this maybe a shock to you, but the point of my explanation is..." Rika started, "If this keeps up, something dangerous might happen. Not only to me & you, but the entire world. So to hurt a lot less, we might as well end our relationship." Takato's heart was broken but he kept his cool. "I...I..understand." he informed, "If you want to fight this battle alone, I..I...can't stop you."  
  
After that both Rika & Takato hid their eyes from each other as Rika walked toward him unable to see him face to face. "We can still be friends.....right?" asked Rika. Takato smile a bit. "Sure, we'll always be friends." he said. Then Rika & Takato both leaned in for one final kiss; it wasn't long but it was passionate.  
  
Then Takato turned his back on her as Rika ran back home, still hiding her eyes while tears came out. (Takato, I hope one day you can forgive me.) Rika thought. (Ah man, how am I gonna tell her about my dream now? Maybe my destiny is the only thing I need to worry about. But I really want Rika in my life. What or Who am I gonna choose?) Takato thought. Either way Takato put it, he was gonna lose one or the other.....  
  
(Narrator: As both Tamers say goodbye to their relationship, they worry about their own problems. What is this evil lurking in Rika's mind that made her go out of control 5 months ago? Will she be able to conquer it? And as Takato tears flow down his face, that ultimate question still haunts him on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!) 


	4. In The Air Tonight

Takato's Destiny  
  
Controliamon Returns  
  
Chapter 4: In The Air Tonight  
  
----Dream Sequence----  
  
Takato: It..it's you! The one from my dream!  
  
Rika: Huh?  
  
Takato:It's not every day you get to meet your "dream girl".  
  
Rika: You mention that dream again, I'll send you to Dreamland for good!  
  
Takato: Man, she can't take a joke!  
  
Rika: Okay, I'm with ya!  
  
Takato: This battle has only just begun!  
  
Takato: Okay, go ahead & hit me.  
  
Rika: Why?  
  
Takato: Rika... (voice echoes)  
  
----Dream Sequence----  
  
"Takato!" yelled Rika as she woke up. Renamon appeared to see what was the matter. "Rika, are you okay?" she asked. Rika didn't answer; she only hid her eyes & shed tears. Renamon never saw her like this before. It was only 2:38 p.m. She only slept for 2 hours. Rika wiped her tears from her eyes & began to sit up. "You know what, Renamon?" she asked. "What?" Renamon asked. "They say if you feed a dog for three days, you might get use to 'em," Rika explained, "I've been fighting by Takato's side for at least a year & a half now. We defeated the Devas & took on one of the Digimon Sovereign. We even had the power to defeat the D-Reaper. Heck, Mine & Takato's power combine were able to defeat Controliamon." "Yes, That was quite a few accomplishments we made," informed Renamon, "Takato & Guilmon were pretty radical, too." "I guess I got use to being with him," said Rika starting to cry, "But I never thought of breakin' up with him could have this effect on me." Then her tears fell once again. "Why...why Renamon? Why did I have to break up? Why does this evil always haunt me?" And at last, with her heart's comtempt, Rika finally let go & let the tears fall freely. "Rika, it's all right," whispered Renamon as hugged her, "It's going to be okay." Unknown to herself, Renamon was also crying.  
  
----Still In Shinjuku----  
  
Takato, who is sitting under a tree, wasn't crying, but still hid his eyes. After being depressed for a few minutes, he decided to call the others by using his D-Power. "Guys, this is Takato," he called. "...bzzz... Takato, this is Henry," Henry called from his D-Power, "...What's the matter?" "Well Henry, Rika & I...." Takato was too upset to talk. "..bzzz...Did you tell her about your dream?" But without saying a word, Takato cut his communication with Henry, got up, & decided to leave Shinjuku.  
  
----Back at Guilmon's place----  
  
"Takato....Takato...Takato! Arrrgh, Darn it!" Henry yelled. "Henry what happened?" asked Terriermon. "Takato cut me off." Henry informed, "Something must of happened beteween him & Rika. Maybe I can help him." "Leave him alone, Henry," Kazu said softly, "He has to do this on his own." "Kazu's right. He can't rely on his friends all the time," informed Jeri, "This is a situation of romance. Takato must rely on his heart, this time." "Besides, if Takato really loves Rika, he'll find a way to get her back," said Guilmon.  
  
----Back at Rika's house----  
  
"Momma! Grandma! I'm going out of a while!" said Rika. When she reached the door, Renamon appeared behind her. 'Do you want to take your D- Power just in case you need my help?' she thought to her. 'No, Renamon. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me,' Rika thought back. Renamon disappeared after she understood she had to do this on her own.  
  
As she closed the door behind her, Rika looked at the sky, thinking; Takato was thinking as well. As they were thinking, a mysterious song came in their heads:  
  
I can feel it coming in the air tonight  
  
Hold on  
  
I been waiting for this moment all my life  
  
Hold on  
  
Hold on  
  
Well if you told me you were drowning  
  
I would not lend a hand  
  
I've seen your face before my friend  
  
But I don't know if you know who I am  
  
well I was there and I saw what you did  
  
saw it with my own two eyes  
  
so you can wipe off that grin  
  
I know where you've been  
  
It's all been a pack of lies  
  
I can feel it coming in the air tonight  
  
Hold on  
  
I've been waiting for this moment all my life  
  
Hold on  
  
I can feel it coming in the air tonight  
  
Hold on  
  
I been waiting for this moment all my life  
  
Hold on  
  
Hold on  
  
Well I remember  
  
I remember  
  
Don't worry  
  
How could I ever forget  
  
It was the first time  
  
The last time we ever met  
  
But I know the reason  
  
Why you keep your silence up  
  
No you don't fool me  
  
Well the hurt doesn't show  
  
And the pain still grows  
  
It's no stranger to you and me  
  
I can feel it coming in the air tonight  
  
Hold on  
  
I been waiting for this moment all my life  
  
Hold on  
  
I can feel it in the air tonight  
  
Hold on  
  
I've been waiting for this moment  
  
For all my life  
  
Hold on  
  
(music begins to fade)  
  
Hold on  
  
Hold on  
  
(music fades)  
  
As the mysterious song ended, Rika came across Takato's school. Then she started to feel weird. "Wh..wh..what's happening to me?" she asked herself; she was getting very dizzy. Takato, on the other hand, found Rika by his school. "Huh?" he spoke, (What's Rika doing over here?) Just then, something started to appear right behind Rika.....A DIMENSIONAL GATEWAY! The gateway started to pull her in. "Rika!!!" yelled Takato as he ran towards her. But it was to late...Rika was already pulled in. Takato had only one thing to do.... go in after her! "Rika! Hang on! I'm coming!" Then Takato, himself, went inside the gateway. After that, it closed, leaving both Takato & Rika somewhere dangerous.....  
  
(Narrator: Drama with a twisty ending! Now that the dimensional gateway has been closed, where will Takato & Rika end up? And are the other Tamers aware of what happened? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!) 


	5. He Returns!

Takato's Destiny  
  
Chapter 5: He Returns!  
  
Henry couldn't take it any more of this 'relying Takato on himself' stuff. All he wanted to do is make Takato happy. "Listen guys, Takato has been gone for a long time," said Kazu, "Maybe I should go look for him." Jeri, who overheard Kazu, spoke up while looking at her lionsaber (Transformed D-Power). "Kazu," she began, "I've been around Takato as long as you have. I would understand if he wants his privacy. Besides, he would do the same for me if I had his problem." Just as Jeri finished talking, Renamon appeared carrying Rika's D-Power. "Have you guys seen Rika?" she asked. "Rika?" asked Henry, "Wasn't she with Takato?" "Well, she was. But then she came home minutes later, then she left again. And now I can't find her," Renamon explained.  
  
As both Henry & Renamon argued, Guilmon, on the other hand, felt something weird. "Oh..my...gosh," he started. Jeri jumped up to see the red-dino digimon & to calm him down. "Down boy, down! What's the matter?" she asked. "I... sense...a digimon & its real close!" Guilmon informed. Renamon began to feel it, too. "He's right! This digimon's power is awesome! And it's right near Takato's school!" "Guys, I'm going to get Gardromon," Kazu infromed, "I'll meet ya'll at the school!" "Leomon might have already sensed it, too," Jeri informed, "So he might be on his way there as well!" "Well guys I'm not gonna sit on my hide while this is going on," said Henry, "Let's hurry over there!"  
  
----In The Dimensional Gateway----  
  
Rika was barely conscious, but the way the gateway was moving, she wasn't. Takato was on his way to save her, but there were many obstacles in his way; giant boulders! He was able to jump on them one by one, even though one was heading for him. So Takato gathered all the power he had & broke the boulder into pieces. After that, Takato looked at his hand & it was all red. "Dang!" He shouted, "That hurt!" After that embarrassing situation, Takato finally came to his senses & saw Rika still falling. As soon as he got to the last boulder, he jumped off as high as can to reach her; but no matter how he was, he wasn't able to catch up to her. (There got to be way to reach Rika....) he thought, (That's it!) Takato got an idea & transformed into the Digimon King. Takato figured if his speed increased, he'll be albe to reach Rika. "Hang On, Rika!" he shouted as he reached for her arm. Few minutes later, he finally caught her arm. "Ta..kat..o..." whispered Rika. Takato was able to reach her time, but when he started to get dizzy, he returned to normal & fell unconscious. Rika, on the other hand, was barely hanging on by a thread until she fell unconscious as well as both she & Takato floated to the end of the gateway.  
  
----Right near Takato's school----  
  
Henry, Jeri, Terriermon, Guilmon, & Renamon finally made it to the schoolyard. "Where is it?" asked Henry. "Guilmon, I know your anxious to fight digimon and all..." said Jeri, "but I see anything!" "But I could of sworn Renamon & I sensed a digimon here," informed Guilmon. Just then. "Hey guys!" Henry & Jeri turned around to see Kazu with Gardromon & Leomon. "I met up with Kazu & Gardromon as I tried to get here," explained Leomon. "Look guys, there's no digital field here, let alone a digimon," informed Henry, "So we'll split up- Jeri & I will look in one place, the digimon will check the bushes, Kazu will check the school to see if the digmon's there!" So the Tamers checked around the school grounds.  
  
----In another dimension----  
  
Rika woke up, sat on her knees, & looked around to see that her & Takato were in another world. But the only thing this world had was rock formations & only rock formations. Minutes later, "Uh...Rika?" said the woke-up Takato, "As much as I would love to see you have babies one of these days.....could you get off me, please?" Rika looked down to see that she was on top of her ex-boyfriend. She blushed then got off. "Sorry about that," she said. "No prob," said Takato, "But where are we?" "I don't know," answered Rika, "But I think were not in Japan anymore!" Then a voice came out of nowhere & said, "You're in my world!" "WHO SAID THAT?!" Both Takato & Rika shouted. Then something appeared right behind them. "Me!" it said. They both to see someone with thick metal armor & metal tail. The only thing that was not metal was his red face with blue rim, green eyes. "A....Digmon?!" asked Takato. "But who is it?" asked Rika. She took a long look at his face, then she gasped outloud as she knew who he was. "Rika! Rika! What's wrong?" Takato asked. "Don't you know who it is, Gogglehead?!" said the frightened Rika, " It's CONTROLIAMON!" Takato was shocked at Rika's answer as he turned to see that it was Controliamon smiling at them. "Allow me to introduce you to one of my new attacks: Power Surge!" The impact of the blast knocked back Rika so far, she crashed into one of the rock formations, which the impact made it fall to the ground. "RIKAAAA!!!" yelled Takato as he saw the rocks fall down on her. Then he made his gaze towards Controliamon with the same look he had on him 5 months ago.  
  
"Whoops! I'm sorry! I've should of taken you out first...heheheh!" Controliamon said with a harsh voice. "You're....gonna.....pay...for..this!" said Takato gritting his teeth. This maybe one battle Takato may not win.....  
  
(Narrator: After 5 months, Controliamon returns to settle a score with Takato & Rika! But after that vicious attack, how will Rika be able survive? As for the other Tamers, can they find the gateway to help their friends? And how will Takato be hold Controliamon this time? More importantly, how did Controliamon escape that attack from WaruBladedramon? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!) 


	6. Controliamon's Story

Takato's Destiny  
  
Chapter 6: Controliamon's Story  
  
Henry was getting very irritated; he couldn't find any trace of a digimon. "Terriermon, this is getting us nowhere!" he yelled, "We've looked everywhere but there seems to be no sign of this digimon you've sensed!" "Momentai, Henry," said Terriermon, "Besides, Jeri might be doing worse than we are!"  
  
Terriermon was right. Jeri & Leomon were doing worse. "Ah, Leomon!" said Jeri, "You say you felt a digimon presense here, but I don't even know what I'm looking for!" "It's here Jeri," informed Leomon, "It's just hidden somewhere." Suddenly while Jeri was walking, she felt dizzy. "Jeri, are you okay?" Leomon asked. Jeri was able to overcome her dizziness & yelled for Henry & Kazu. "Henry! Kazu!" she yelled. "What's the matter, Jeri?" asked Kazu. "Did you find anything, sweetheart?" Henry asked. "Did I!?" Jeri responded as she waved her hand at the aura, " For some odd reason, I feeling an aura from here. Do you think this might Takato & Rika maybe?" "Well to tell you the truth, it might be a gateway. But this may take us, not to the digital world, but to a different world," explained Renamon, "Problem is that is closed." "So how do we get it open, use a hammer & chisel?" asked Terriermon with sarcasm. "Momentai alright?!" said Henry. "Maybe there's a code to opening the portal," informed Jeri, "And if there is one, we'll get it open in no time!"  
  
-----Back to Controliamon's Dimension-----  
  
Takato stood shakin' a little as Controliamon stood infront of him, smiling at him. "Well, seems you slacked off a little since our last fight," said Controliamon. "Just because I've slacked off, it still doesn't I can't whip you butt!" yelled Takato. "Bring it on, then!" said a calm cool Controliamon. "I will!" Takato yelled as transformed into the Digimon King. "That right," Controliamon said, "That's more like it!" Takato stood firmly infront of the metal beast but he knew he couldn't beat him in his state. (If I go up against him now, he'll beat the crap out of me!) he thought, (Maybe, just maybe I can buy some time....) As soon as he thought that, he let his aura die down. "What wrong?" asked Controliamon, "Scared to fight me?" "We'll fight in a minute!" informed Takato, "But first I like to ask you something!" "By all means," said Controliamon. "I want to know how the heck could you survive WaruBladedramon's attack..." the Digimon King began, "and live to be in a new form today!" "Well I could tell you. After all you're the one that almost killed me," informed Controliamon. Takato smiled at his response. (Good! That'll give me enough time to gather energy.....& to make sure Rika comes out of that rock quarry safe & sound.) "This is what happened....." Controliamon began.  
  
----Flashback----  
  
(Controliamon's POV)  
  
"Blade Cannon!"  
  
As WaruBladedramon fired his attack on me, it swallowed me up, making it explode. It did destroy me, scattering my data throughout the REAL world. Days later, I don't know how, but my data made it back to the digital world. Because the digital world was made of data, one by one, I was able to revive myself back to the form of ShadowControliamon. More days past & I still couldn't figure out how you & the Digimon Queen so easily defeat me! I'd figure myself that if I went back there, you would of figured a way to defeat me again! So, for many months, I trained my mind, inside a crystalized field, to become stronger & smarter. Then something happened during my meditation.....after 4 months of my training, I found out that my skin, body, flesh, & blood became Chrome Digizoid Metal. My speed, strengh, abilities approved. Then I figured that I must of digivolved during meditation, & I've become a whole new digimon.....  
  
----End Flashback----  
  
"And that how I became what I am today......MetalControliamon!" Controliamon shouted. "Geez, Controliamon! I guess five months was too long for you," explained Takato, "You must of had this planned from the beginning; you sent a dimensional gateway near my school to capture both me & Rika & enter your world. Then without our digimon to help us, your revenge would be complete, does that sum it up for you?" Controliamon smiled. "Now that you know, I can't let you live," he said, "Now Takato, the table has been set, now let us BEGIN!"  
  
"You know for a fact if I face off against you now, there's a slim chance I might survive," informed Takato smiling, "But if I did this......" Takato gathered the energy as he powered up to his full power as the Digimon King. His blonde hair was spikier than before, one bang of hair came down infront of his face, & lightning came with his gold aura. "Then we're dead even!" he finished. "Very good," complemented MetalControliamon, "I just hope your new power doesn't go to your head!" "I just hope your arrogance doesn't get too cocky!" warned Takato, "I want a good fight, got it?!"  
  
MetalControliamon just smiled. (Rika, I just hope your okay.) Takato thought. Then Takato finally figured it out; it was his fate, his battle......... and his destiny......  
  
(Narrator: Was it really fate that brought Takato facing off against MetalControliamon? Can he really defeat him on his own? What about the other Tamers? Can Henry, Jeri, & Kazu & their digimon activate the code to open the gate? What about Rika? Did she survive? Or has Takato's Destiny finally been fulfilled? It's Takato vs. MetalControliamon on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!) 


	7. Fight For Ultimate Desire!

Takato's Destiny  
  
Chapter 7: Fight For Ultimate Desire!  
  
Takato stood motionless as his power grew. So did Controliamon. Both fighters stood one on one, mano `e mano, toe to toe. The wind blew quietly as Takato walked slowly towards Controliamon & stopped three feet infront of him.  
  
Both fighters looked at each other with cold emotionless eyes. After three minutes of staring, Controliamon smiled & said, "You may start when your ready." "As you wish," Takato said silently. He gut-wrenched Controliamon with a right hand, then dropped an elbow on his head & used his right hand smacked him in the face sending him flying. As Controliamon was flying, Takato appeared behind him & kickflipped him to the ground. As he got up, Controliamon looked around to see that Takato was gone. " Huh? Where is he?" he asked. He looked around to see if Takato was planning a attack. "I'm here fool!" Takato yelled out of nowhere as he came up behind him. MetalControliamon was able to turn around in time, but only to be at the other end of a almost gone-off blast. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time, MetalControlimon!" informed Takato, "Allow me to introduce to you to my attack." The sphere of energy grew enough to swallow Controliamon again. "Almekia Blast!" The blast shot like a spear into MetalControliamon's chest. Luckly, he was powerful enough to escape it.  
  
The beam exploded far from where the two were. Then Takato began an all- out direct attack. But Controliamon was ready this time; he caught both of Takato's fist by his wrists. (Hey that a rhyme!) "You're a fool, aren't ya?" said the struggling Takato, "I can't believe you escaped my Almekia Blast!" "You're a fiesty one, aren't you?!" said MetalControliamon, "That'll be your downfall!" "I doubt that!" replied Takato.  
  
After a few minutes of struggle, MetalControliamon used his left fists & knocked Takato up, used his right fists knocking him down, & using his knee knocking him up in the air. Takato was about to fly into a rock formation until he stopped himself. He breathed hard as he hover in the air. (Wow! I'm fighting at my full power & yet MetalControliamon still acts like he's invincable!) Takato thought as he smiled, (Maybe this would be a lot fun than I thought...)  
  
-----On the other side of the rock fomation dimension-----  
  
The destroyed rock formation, that kept Rika buried under the boulders, still remained untouched. Until, a hand reached out from the buried rocks. Then the hand gathered energy & the destroyed rock formation exploded leaving only one individual on her right knee, breathing hard; Rika finally escaped her baracaded rock prison. But she was in very bad shape. Her left sleeve was torn, shirt-tail torn, right pants leg torn, & she was bleeding from her mouth. "Aw man!" she said barely as she was breathing very hard, "What kind of power was he packing?! That attack really knocked the wind out of me; almost killed me!" Rika was barely able to get up, but still she was so hurt, she was holding her arm. "Arrghhhh! Dang! I'm not sure if Takato & I will be able beat this guy as a team! It'll be good if we fused into Rukato, but without my D-Power, I'm useless! DARN IT!" Rika was about to give up hope, until she saw two individuals fighting each other. "Wha...what is that?" she asked. The two fighters were puttin out so much energy, she knew & sensed it off the bat. "Is....that......Ta..Takato?!" Rika didn't waste anytime, even though she badly injured, she headed towards Takato. (Hang on Takato...I'm coming.)  
  
----Back in the REAL world----  
  
"Hmmm?" said Guilmon as he looked up into the air. "Guilmon, what's the matter?" Renamon asked. "I feel energy," Guilmon replied, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was Takato fighting, up there." "But that crazy Guilmon!" said Kazu, "How can you tell that's Takato when you know you can't see him?" "Ah...I hate to break it to you, Kazu," replied Terriermon, "But dino-boy's right! I can definately sense Takato, too. He must be fighting with some powerful digimon." "Well, if he is..." informed Henry. "...Then Rika must be with him!" said Jeri finishing.  
  
----Back to the fight----  
  
Takato was doing pretty good so far, but MetalControliamon was getting the upper hand most of the time. "Power Surge!" yelled Controliamon as he fired his pulse blast. Takato saw that coming & knocked it out of the way & powered up. Meanwhile, MetalControliamon appeared right behind him. Takato turned around to sock him one, but Controliamon did the same thind and....BAM! Both fists collided with each other's face. After that both of them backed off.  
  
(Aw man!) thought Takato, (His power's dropping, but mine is dropping faster! I can't keep this up any longer! I'm gonna need Rika's help!) Then suddenly his D-Power started to go off. "Huh? What's happening?" he asked. Takato looked at it a little more than figured it out. (Guilmon & the others must be at the school were the gateway was. No wonder my D- Power went off like that. But I can't talk though it because the gateway might disrupt the communication. There's only one way to get through to Henry: using my thoughts!) Then Takato put two fingers on his forehead & cleared his mind. 'Henry! This is Takato! Can you hear me?!' he thought out loud.  
  
----Real World----  
  
'Henry! It's me, Takato!' "Huh? Ta..Takato?" asked Henry, "Where are you?" 'I'm talking to you by thought! Pretty Neat, huh?' thought Takato. "Uh....Henry? Are you losing your mind?" asked Jeri, "Or are you hearing voices again?" "No, it's not like that!" said Henry, "Takato is talking to me using his thoughts." "You mean you're talking to 'Chumly' by thought?!" exclaimed Kazu. "Didn't he just say that?" asked Terriermon. Kazu sweatdropped. "ANYWAYS.....what's going on with you, man?" Henry asked Takato. 'Two things: I'm fighting a digimon & Rika's here with me.' informed Takato, 'It's not just me & Rika, our old friend Controliamon is back.' "WHAT?! Controliamon's back?!" Henry shouted as everybody was shocked to hear about their own enemy was back. 'Don't worry though, I'm holding my own.' informed Takato, 'By the way, how come you guys aren't here?' "We're trying to open the portal, but there's a catch: there a code to opening it!" Henry told. 'Great! Just what I need, more catches!' sarcased Takato, 'Look, I can hold this guy off for at least 10 more minutes; that's all I'm giving you. Otherwise I'm opening the gateway MY OWN WAY!' informed Takato. "Right," said a very surprised Henry as he broke his contact.  
  
"Well, what happened?" asked both Terriermon & Kazu. "Well, let's just say...." Henry started, "Takato's on the WAR PATH!"  
  
----Battle----  
  
Takato, in his aura, stared down at the Metalic Digimon with those eyes, while MetalControliamon did the same thing smiling. "Ready for Round 2?" MetalControliamon said. Takato stayed silent as lighting, from him, ignited all over the dimension. "I'm ready," he said silently. Then as they both agreed, they both ran towards each other at top speed. Takato dissappeared first then MetalControlimon. MetalControliamon reappeared landed on the ground & Takato did the same thing only he turned around to fly towards him. Takato let out a full assault on the metal beast & finally able to punch him in the gut. But Controliamon retaliated buy kicking him off, sending him back. He began his own assault as he kicked again, this time in the face. "Now you die! Power Surge!" Takato was able to block the pulse blast, but the impact was so crucial, it knocked him through & out a huge rock formation. "Ha, pathetic weakling," MetalControliamon said silently.  
  
But then suddenly, Takato burst through the huge rock formation & headed towards MetalControliamon like a rocket . "That does it!" he yelled as he was ready to strike. MetalControliamon held his hands up to prevent himself from any attack on him. But Takato was so fast that his impact caused him to knocked Controliamon's arm off his body. Then the arm was destroyed. Takato jumped back up, after a few somersaults, into a fighting stance. "Now that your armless, I'll have no problem of destroying you!" he informed. "Heheheheh...." laughed MetalControliamon. "What's so funny?!" asked Takato. "Just because you were able to take out one of my arms," Controliamon started, "doesn't mean you've won!" Then MetalControliamon regenerated his arm, but his arm was just wires. "Do you think those wires will make the difference in this outcome?" asked Takato. "Actually, yes," replied MetalControliamon, "Allow me to introduce you to my new attack: Critical Cable!" The wires lengthed out to reach Takato, but he dodge it. (Man! That was fast!) he thought. But his thoughts about MetalControliamon's new attack were cut short as the 'Metalic Monster' appeared right in front of him. "Power Surge!" he yelled out as Takato yelled as well as the pulse blast punctured his chest. Takato was busted hard in the chest, but was barely able to recover.  
  
(Oh great!) Takato thought, (Now that he got that new attack, the Critical Cable, looks like my advantage got cut short!) "What `cha gonna do now, Takato?" asked MetalControliamon, "What `cha gonna do when my Critical Cable runs wild on you?!" For the first time, MetalControliamon was right. This maybe one battle Takato may never win........  
  
(Narrator: Talk about getting your wires crossed! Now that MetalControliamon's new attack, the Critical Cable, how will Takato be able pull out all the stops? What about the other Tamers; Can the goggle- head leader buy them enough time to crack the code? And as Rika head towards the battlefield, will she be helpful after taking that brutal attack? Or will Takato, with his own two hands, be the first human ever to take out MetalControliamon? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!) 


	8. Takato's Desperation

Takato's Destiny  
  
Chapter 8: Takato's Desperation  
  
Takato still went all out against MetalControliamon, even though the odds were against him. Lighting spread all over the dimension as the Digimon King continuously jabbing him in the gut, then landed a uppercut with a left hand. "You'll pay for that!" said MetalControliamon as he went after Takato with a barrage of attacks. Takato was able to block every one of them. While that was going on, Rika, who was still in pain, finally made it to the battle site.  
  
"Woah..." she whispered as her eyes stared at the two, "I've never seen Gogglehead fight this way.....he's totally focus!" Rika kept on staring at the battle, but mostly kept her focus on her Takato. Takato, with a barrage of punches, again went all out on the metal beast. But then, "Critical Cable!" yelled MetalControliamon as he grabbed Takato's arm with wired-arm, but he retaliated by catching his right fist. "What the matter?" asked MetalControliamon, "I see you're getting worn out!" He was right. Takato had been breathing really hard. "Don't you worry," he replied, "I've got alot more fight left in me!" Then he kneed MetalControliamon in the gut & elbowed him in the back of the neck. But MetalControliamon used his right foot & kicked him straight in the face making Takato bleed. Takato tried to go for a direct attack but, "He....he...he dodged...it!" Then the metal beast grabbed the Digimon King by his hair. "Critical Cable!" he yelled as the attack bashed his face causing him to fall to the ground, making a giant-size crater.  
  
Meanwhile, just a few yards away from the on-going battle, Rika saw everything of what happened to her ex, but still loved, boyfriend & doubled over. Even though she & Takato wasn't together, her love for him still made them connected. (Ah man!) she thought, (I better help Takato fast, before I get killed as well!) Rika got up slowly & ran to help her beloved out, but something, in her mind, held her back. She began to struggle against the on-coming force. 'Why are you helping that weakling?' the voice in Rika's head said, 'You know for a fact that you won't help, let alone need any.....Destroy Him & you'll become the strongest Tamer in existance!' "No! For the last time, I will not kill Takato!" Rika yelled at the top of her lungs, "You may have invaded my body 5 months ago & might be able to invaded now, but I will never surcome to your evil sick SCHEME!" Rika yelled as she transformed in the Digimon Queen. Then after all of that, she went back to normal.  
  
----The Real World----  
  
"Something's wrong!" said Guilmon. "Takato's fallen you guys!" informed Terriermon, "I don't think he can last another minute against Controliamon!" "He's right, Henry," replied Leomon, "It feels like he's wasting away." "I'm trying as best as I can. I'm almost finished!" replied Henry. He had already finished at least part of the code; S-T-R-I. "Well, you better hurry, sweetheart," warned Jeri, "Because if we waste anymore time, Takato's gonna be more than just ancient history!"  
  
----Controliamon's World----  
  
"Now, you DIE!" yelled MetalControliamon as he fired his Power Surge at the crater. Few seconds later, it exploded. The metalic digimon searched as the crater filled with smoke. "Looking for me?!" yelled a voice. MetalControliamon turned around to find Takato standing behind him with his arms crossed as lighting surrounded him. His blue shirt was mostly torn; only one strip of it stayed on his shoulders. Not only that but he was breathing so hard, it was like he was having a heart attack. "You...didn't expect..to increase....my speed....didn't ya?" he said. MetalControliamon was about to attack again until Takato disappeared on him. The metal beast looked around, but Takato was nowhere to be found. "He's gone!" he yelled.  
  
Unaware of MetalControliamon's whereabouts, Takato hid behind a tall rock formation. (Ah man!) he thought, (If I keep this up, it'll be a matter of time before he kills me! If I can get him just one good time, it'll be enough for Rika & the others get here, cause I can't hold him back for long!) Takato looked around the place & thought of a plan. "Hmmm...Maybe if...." He started to gather energy from both of his hands. "Hey! Metal Brain!" he yelled. MetalControliamon followed the sound of his voice only to find out that he threw one of his energy balls at him, but barley dodged it. Takato move his hand to make it come back. Once it did, it connected the metallic beast in the back, then Takato shot the other energy ball straight at him. Even when the energy balls exploded, MetalControliamon got free, but only to find himself in a another trap as Takato got to attack again.  
  
"Get ready, MetalControliamon!" Takato yelled, "Cause this time, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" MetalControliamon had nowhere to run; he was too close to him. "Almekia Blast!" The blast was so huge, it swallowed him up, which made it crash into a rock formation & exploded. Takato had did it, he had won. But he victory was cut short when he saw that Controliamon came out of that explosion without a scratch. Takato was more than just shocked, he felt afraid. (I put all of my energy into that attack! Maybe Rikaya was right.....) Takato thought dangerously as he dropped his hands slowly.  
  
"Is it my turn yet?" MetalControliamon said as Takato stood there like he was paralyzed. Then he sped towards the defenseless Tamer & gave him a huge right to his face. Takato was able to bounce back up only to find that his opponent was gone. "Where'd...he...go?" he asked himself as a scared child. "I'm here fool!" a voice came. Takato turned around slowly as Controliamon drilled him with a knee to the gut. Takato screamed like a screeching cat as large blobs of blood came from his mouth. Then MetalControliamon grabbed him, held one arm behind his back, & both of them dove toward a rock formation. "What's the matter, clown?!" he yelled as let go of Takato, "Critical Cable!" The attack trashed straight on the side of his face as he came hurling down toward the rock formation.  
  
The rock formation crumbled to its low point as Takato went crashing through. After five minutes later, the bloody, beaten, battered, & bruised gogglehead slowly got up, one leg at a time just as MetalControliamon landed. "Hehehehe....Looks like you're not as tough enough as you say you were, Critical Cable!" The wires wrapped around Takato's neck as he pulled him in closer. "Now, like I said before, time for you to die," he said smiling.  
  
MetalControliamon was about to kill him until.....a huge foot & a big right hand came toward his face, then landed. Controliamon flipped backwards & was shocked to see who attacked him. The person had red shoes, blue jeans, red wrist bands, & a shirt with a full heart on it. The person was Rika Nonaka. "So, you survived," replied MetalControliamon, "Have you come to help & save your weakling friend?" Rika looked down to see that Takato was in pretty bad shape. She was also hurting too, but not as much as Takato. Her eyes turned soft as she saw her beloved slowly got up to his feet. "You....okay?" she asked softly. "Sort..of," said Takato breathing real hard when blood came don his face, "Thank you...for saving...my life." Rika smiled softly but her turned back to anger when she turned back toward the metal digimon. "Do you think I'm just gonna stand around & do nothing while you beat up on my friend?" she informed. Rika closed her eyes as her heart flourished with power then she tranformed into the Digimon Queen. "If you want you to kill him, you going to have through me!" "Well it looks like I have to knock some sense into you to!" said MetalControliamon. "Don't worry about me, I'll be more than a match for you," replied Rika.  
  
So with all words said & done, Rika stood in her fighting stance. (I need to stall enough for Jeri & the others find a way to go through the gateway.) She thought. Now she knew her stragety, not to win but to survive.......  
  
(Narrator: Looks like Rika's in way over her head! After being beaten to a pulp, Takato knows that he's no match for MetalControliamon. But what about Rika? Can she stall long enough? Or will she be next on the metallic digimon's list? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!) 


	9. No Other Choice!

Takato's Destiny  
  
Chapter 9: No Other Choice!  
  
Rika stood there in her fighting stance, ready to strike at MetalControliamon at anytime. Then she looked at Takato; he had a very hard time balancing. "Hey, Gogglehead," she said, "Are you OK?" "I don't think so," Takato said, "I don't think I can stand up anymore." He wasn't kidding around; Takato was holding his ribs. It was bad enough that he didn't fully recover from the first battle, but now he feels like he's broken in half. Rika stood from her fighting stance & walked over to him. She put her arms around Takato's back, then put her hands on top of his. "Rika, what are you doing?" Takato asked. "Shhh.....I'm going to give you some of my own energy," Rika informed, "Just pretend your powering up." Takato did as Rika told what she told him to do. While his gold aura flowed around him, Rika's white aura flowed through his body.  
  
A few minutes later, Takato was back on his feet. "Thanks, Rika," he whispered. Rika smiled & blushed at him. "If you're done flirting, I suggest that we might get this little battle started!" said MetalControliamon. "Arrgh......I've had enough with this guy!" shouted Takato as he stood in his fighting stance, "Rika! What do ya say we take our 'friend' to the scrap heap?" "Now you're talking, Gogglehead!" said Rika in her fighting stance.  
  
After the wind blew, sand flowing, & energy levels engages a few minutes later, Takato & Rika ran at superspeed at MetalControliamon. As soon as they got three feet in front of him, they let there fists fly at the metallic beast. Not only did they act as one, as a team, their speed increased like never before. But as soon as MetalControliamon started his focus on Rika, she & Takato didn't have the advantage no more. Rika blocked his first attack, but he used his Critical Cable & thrashed her to the ground. "Rika!" shouted Takato as he looked behind him. Once he looked foward he saw MetalControliamon stood right in front of him & pounded him with his right fist. Rika, who bounced back up after that attack, saw her ex-boyfriend get pummled & bounce back up. "Takato! Watch out!" she shouted. "You stay out of this!" yelled MetalControliamon, "Power Surge!" Rika was ready for his attack this time. She blocked it as the impact struck her, but Takato, even though he wasn't attacked still felt the impact. "Uhhh.." grumbled Takato as he was knocked back, "Man! That wasn't good!" "Eh?" wondered MetalControliamon as he looked at the Digimon King, "Ahh, I see now. Your both connected with each other. If either of you got hurt, the other will suffer as well." Then MetalControliamon had an evil & sadistic smile on his face. "But what would of happened if one of you got killed?" he asked as he pointed his hand at Rika, "Well we'll just find out, don't we? Power--" "Oh no you don't!" yelled Takato as he gave the metal digimon a taste of an energy blast. The blast knocked him back some, but it wasn't enough. "And here's a gift from me!" yelled Rika, "Diamond Storm!" Rika's own version of Renamon's attack blasted the metal beast into a rock formation, which made it crumble.  
  
Takato, well he sweatdropped as his eyes bugged out. "Ri....Ri....Rika?" he weirdly said, "How did....you..do....that?" Rika smiled at him & said, "Remember when I was still busted up, I sort of learned that from Renamon." Takato still had that dumbfounded look on his face. "How can I forget? I never knew," he said as he returned to his serious look, "But what I do know, is that MetalControliamon won't stay down for long!" "I know," Rika replied, "So you got anything you can use on this guy?" "I only have my best attack, the Almekia Blast," informed Takato, "But I think I can use that to our advantage." "What's your plan, Gogglehead?" Rika asked. "How long do you think you can hold off MetalControliamon?" the digimon king asked. "Well I'm not experienced as you are, but I think I can hold him for a while," the digimon queen informed. "Alright, just give me 5 minutes," said Takato, "I'm gonna gather all of my energy into one blast. It may not be enough, but at least it'll give us some time for Henry, Jeri, & Kazu to go through the gateway." "O...K.." whispered Rika, "If 5 minutes is what you want, then 5 minutes is what you'll get!"  
  
After that was done, MetalControliamon escaped from his rock prison, just as Rika ran toward him at top speed. As she got there, all fists were flying. While that was going on, the gold aura, with lighting, gave Takato more energy for his attack. (Come on Takato!) he thought, (That's it! Bring your energy up to full power!) Then he stuck his hands out in a fighting pose, then brought them back to gather more energy. "Max...imum...Power...."  
  
----The Real World----  
  
Renamon found that Rika's D-power was going off. "Huh?" she said, "Rika's D-power's going off!" "She must be fighting with Controliamon!" informed Terriermon. "That ain't all, guys!" warned Guilmon. "What's the matter, Guilmon?" asked Kazu. "Takato's energy is going off the deep end! Going off like never before!" Jeri was shocked to hear Guilmon just said. (If Takato's doing what Guilmon thinks he's doing...) she thought, (Then that means....) Then Jeri gasped.  
  
----Controliamon's World----  
  
Rika held off MetalControliamon as hard as she could, but the more she tries to, the punishment she receives; she was getting pounded just like Takato was. Then MetalControliamon kicked her straight in the jaw, which knocked up into the air, but then she recovered. "That's it! I've had it with guy!" said Rika, "I'm ending this!" Then she too gathered energy for her own attack. "OK, Metal Brain! Here's something that Renamon taught me!" Then the energy from her hands spread into a crimson red energy ball. "What?!" said the shocked MetalControliamon, "How can she gather energy that way?" Then he sensed something from behind him. "What?! It can't be! Takato's energy is going far beyond hers! If both blasts hit at the same time, there's a slim chance I'll survive!"  
  
"Here goes nothing..." said Rika. (A/N: Forgive me DBZ fans!) "Shin..ku......Kamehameha!!!!!" The crimson red energy was turned into a huge hyper blast. MetalControliamon tried to cancel it out but it was no use, the beam exploded turning the ground into a canyon-size crater. Rika landed to see if the metallic beast had survive. "There's no way he could survive that," she whispered. But Rika's face turned into a shocking expression when MetalControliamon appeared from the ground. "Peek-a-boo!" he said as he put his right hand in front of her face, "Power Surge!" Rika yelled as the pulse blast felt like acid on her body. "Critical Cable!" The wires were wrapped around Rika's neck choking her. "Now I finally get to destroy you!" said MetalControliamon laughing.  
  
Takato finally finished powering up for his attack. But when he saw Rika being choked to death, that made him extremely angry. "Ta..kato!" yelled Rika struggling to speak, "Don't worry about me! Just do what you have to do!" Then Takato was ready to fire until..... 'Which do you prefer: Rika or your Destiny?!' Rikaya, the White Warrior's words echoed through Takato's mind, which made tears fall down his eyes. "RIKA! I HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Then Takato stuck his fighting-posed hands out. "ALMEKIA BLAST!" And the blast was released. All Takato could do was stare & watch in horror as the blast headed for both MetalControliamon........ and Rika.......  
  
(Narrator: So, there it is. Rikaya's question clouded Takato's mind & finally made his decision. As he stares in horror, Takato often wondered himself: Why did it have to be Rika? And now Takato, sadly, can realized that his dream, his destiny, & his life will change forever....) 


	10. Help Finally Arrives!

Takato's Destiny  
  
Chapter 10: Help Finally Arrives!  
  
"RIKA! I HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" yelled Takato as he put his fighting-posed hands out in front of him, "ALMEKIA BLAST!" And the blast was released. Takato could only watch in horror as the blast headed towards both MetalControliamon.....and Rika. The explosion was too huge for Takato to withstand. But when the explosion left nothing but tons of rocks on the ground, Takato was nowhere to be found, neither was MetalControliamon nor.....Rika.  
  
----The Real World----  
  
Renamon sensed what happened & dropped Rika's D-power. "No..." she said silently, "It can't be....." "Renamon, what is it?" asked Jeri. Renamon let her tears fall first before saying something. "Ri..ka.....Rika's gone," she said silently. All the Tamers were shocked to hear that Rika was sacrificed. "Takato went through it after all...." whispered Guilmon. "How....how...could 'Chumly'....do this?" cried a fustrated Kazu. "It wasn't his fault, Kazu," informed Renamon as she fell to her knees crying, "He had no choice. He had to do it." "So," said Henry as he finally finished the gateway code, "Takato finally realizes his destiny...." Jeri, who was also crying, could stand it anymore & yelled, "Arrrgh.....TAKATO! WHY DID YOU DO IT?!"  
  
----Controliamon's World----  
  
The blast conjured up a lot of dust after the explosion. Then out of nowhere, MetalControliamon came up from the dust; most of him anyways. "Hehehe.....That blast had enough power to destroy me. Luckly, I canceled most of it out," explianed MetalControliamon, "But they still manage to get me! My arm & half of my upper body is gone!" Then he noticed something else. "There's no way that Takato could of withstand his own attack, let alone escape it...." "Well you thought wrong!" yelled a voice. MetalControliamon followed the sound of the voice & looked up. He was shocked to that Takato, up in the air, with aura & all, escape from the blast as well. "Now, eat this fool!" he yelled as he fired a beam from his right hand. The beam made the dust even bigger.  
  
While that was going on Takato looked down at someone he was holding in his arms. "Hey," he said, "You okay?" The person opened her eyes & blinked a few times. "I was wondering how long you'll wake- up........Rika!" Yes, it was Rika, believe it or not. Rika didn't know how he did it, but Takato was able to save Rika from that huge blast. "Ta....Ta.....Takato?" studdered Rika. "The one & only!" said Takato. "But how?" asked Rika, "How did you save me even though the blast was enough to kill both of us?" "Let's just say I trusted my instincts," Takato said.  
  
----Flashback---- (Takato's POV)  
  
"ALMEKIA BLAST!"  
  
Well when I fired my attack, 2 seconds later, I trusted only in my speed to get to you as fast as I could. When I finally got to you, I broke you from MetalControliamon's hold & escaped just in the nick of time before it exploded.  
  
----End Flashback----  
  
"But why would you risk your own life to save mine?" Rika asked again. "I didn't want to lose you like Jeri lost Leomon," explained Takato. "But he came back didn't he?" said Rika. "Yeah," replied Takato, "But I want things to be different from the way it was. Because Rika to tell you the truth, I rather give my life away for the safety of my friends!" "Takato, I...." Before Rika could say anything, Takato landed on the ground.  
  
"Rika, listen to me!" demanded Takato, "I want you to hold MetalControliamon again. This time don't go near him like last time." "What are gonna do, 'Kato?" asked Rika. "I'm going back to the spot to see if I can make any contact with Henry," explained Takato. At this time Rika was scared. She barely made it out of that huge Almekia Blast, if she gets this time, she may never get to see Takato again. Then seeing the scared look in her eyes, Takato gently put his hands on her shoulders. "Rika," he said quietly, "Please, I'm only asking you. If I don't help Jeri & the others to get through the gateway, then we don't stand a chance." Rika looked into his pure red eyes & convinced her that he, her gogglehead, was telling the truth. "Okay, Gogglehead. I'll do it!" she said. After that was said & done, Takato ran off to the place where they first entered.  
  
Takato searched everywhere for the area where the gateway was. "Huh?" he said as his D-Power went off again, "I must be close! There!" As headed towards the spot, Takato contacted the others. "Henry! This is Takato!" "...bzz...Takato, what's happening?...bzz..." said Henry over his D-Power. "I've got good news & bad news: The good news is that Rika's A- OK." "...bzzz...OK..What's the bad news?!....bzzz..." asked Henry. "MetalControliamon:2, Tamers: 0!" informed Takato, "No matter how hard we tried we can't seem to beat this guy! How's it coming along with that code?!" "....bzzz...Well we've got the code done...bzzz...but the gateway won't open!" informed Henry. "Then we'll try it another way!" yelled Takato, "First of all, can Jeri hear me through her D-Power?!" "Loud & clear, Takato!" replied Jeri. "Ok, first I need you to digivolve Leomon!" Takato ordered. "Hear that, Leomon?" asked Jeri. "Bingo! Let's do it!" replied Leomon.  
  
"Digi-Modify!"  
  
"Matrix Digivolution Activate!"  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION  
  
Leomon Matrix Digivolve to.... SamuraiLeomon!  
  
"Now, transform your D-Power!" Takato said next. "Right," replied Jeri.  
  
"Digi-Modify!"  
  
"Leomon's Lionsaber Activate!"  
  
Then Jeri held her D-Power up in the air & it transformed into a sword. "All set here, Takato! What next?" asked Henry. "All right! Listen carefully," warned Takato, "I'm going to channel the rest of my energy forward into the aura." "...bzzz...Oh, I get it 'Chumly'....bzzz..." said Kazu, "If you do that, the energy you put out will be enough to open the gateway on your side...bzzz..." "And then once the digimon feels the energy on this side, Jeri & SamuraiLeomon will try to cut it on this side!" informed Henry. "Unusually sharp, Henry Dear," smart-mouthed Jeri. Henry blushed. (I just hope that Rika is doing better than I am...) thought Takato.  
  
Rika, who was still on the other side from where Takato was, made her promise to hold off MetalControliamon. "Well," she said, "I may not be able to hold him off at my energy status." Then she gathered another crimson red ball in her hands. "At least, I'll give it a try. Shinku Kamehameha!" The beam made the dust kick in even more, but not much bigger. Rika thought she Takato a lot more time, but out of the dust, came MetalControliamon with still his scratches. "Alright you over-sized anvil, come get some!" Rika yelled. MetalControliamon gritted his teeth as he ran towards her. "Awww....What's the matter?" Rika asked in a sadistic way, "Don't like me, well then BITE ME! Shinku Kamehameha!" The beam hit the metal beast dead on, but nothing happened. Then automatically, MetalControliamon regenerated his body. "Hehehe....Thanks for giving me that energy to revive my arm," he said. Rika just looked dead at him. (Uh....Whoops!) she thought. "Now I finally got you!" shouted MetalControliamon. But before he could somebody yelled.  
  
Takato with all of his energy intact, yelled at the top of his voice as his energy was drew from his body into the aura. The aura drew its energy from Takato & the gateway, on his side was open.  
  
----The Real World----  
  
Guilmon, Renamon, & Terriermon sensed the energy that was coming. "Jeri, SamuraiLeomon! NOW!" all three yelled. Jeri went first & slashed part of the gate open. Then SamuraiLeomon pulled out his sword from his side. "Final Slash!" he yelled as he slashed part of it as well making it look like an X. Then they both turned their backs & slowly put their sword in their own scabbards. Then automatically, the gateway exploded, leaving it big as a donut. "Alright! The gateway's open!" yelled Kazu. "Come on, then! Let's Go!" yelled Henry as the other Tamers & the digimon went into the gateway.  
  
-Controliamon's World-  
  
(Alright! You did it, Takato!) thought Rika as she turned to MetalControliamon. Then she thought of something. "I may not have my D- Power nor my cards, but I hope this works..." she said as she placed her fingers on her face, "SkullMeramon's Solar Flare Activate!" Then a huge field of light blinded MetalControliamon long enough for Rika to find Takato.  
  
Rika found Takato still putting out all of his energy for the gateway. Finally, he let go & fell into Rika's arms. "Rika...I'm sorry that I put you through all of this," he said. Rika's tears fell down her eyes, it was her that broke up with Takato. She couldn't bear to see him like this. "Takato, it's not your fault. If I would of told you sooner about my problem, none of this would of happened." "Rika, I know my destiny is interesting, but I couldn't realize it without you," replied Takato. "Your.....destiny?" said Rika confused. Just then, Henry, Jeri, Kazu & the digimon made it towards them. "Takatomon, you okay?" asked a worried Guilmon. "Don't worry boy, I'm fine," replied Takato to his partner. "Rika?!" yelled Renamon. "Renamon!" said a surprised Rika. "I was so worried about you." "You know for fact it takes more than cheap shots to hurt me," replied Rika. "'Clumly', I tell you the truth," replied Kazu, "You are one cool dude!" "Still can't admit I'm better than you huh?" Takato said. "Takato! Rika! Are you okay?" asked Henry. "Yeah, but we're gonna need some time to rest," replied Rika. But the Reunion was cut short when MetalControliamon appeared behind them.  
  
"Now that you're all here, I'll have no problem destroying you!" MetalControliamon shouted as he ran towards them. "Leomon, are you ready?" said a ready-to-fight Jeri. "Whenever you are, Jeri!" said SamuraiLeomon who digivolve back to Leomon.  
  
BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Biomerge Activate!" yelled Jeri as she turned into data.  
  
Leomon Biomerge to....... SaberLeomon!  
  
"Howling Crusher!" shouted Leomon as his claw jabbed into MetalControliamon's metal chest. "I think it's time to take it to the max & help SaberLeomon," informed Kazu, "Right, Gardromon?" "Right, Kazu!" said Gardromon. "Wait up!" said Takato, "Guilmon, boy I don't have the strength for us to biomerge, but at least I can still digivolve ya." "I could say the same for us too, Renamon," said Rika. "Well then I'll give it everything I got as an Ultimate," informed Renamon as she handed Rika her D-Power. "Thanks, Renamon," said Rika as her parnter smile. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's do it!" yelled Kazu. "Right!" both Takato & Rika said.  
  
DIGI-MODIFY  
  
"Digi-Modify!"  
  
"Matrix Digivolution Activate!"  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to......"  
  
"Renamon Matrix Digivolve to......"  
  
"Gardromon Matrix Digivolve to......"  
  
"WarGrowlmon!"  
  
"Taomon!"  
  
"Andromon"  
  
"Let's go!" yelled WarGrowlmon as the other digimon, including Kazu, followed. "Hey, Henry!" said Takato, "Be careful. Remember, he's not as easy as he was last time. We'll stay here until we can recover our strength." "Right!" said Henry as he went to fight. Terriermon, who was on Henry's shoulder, looked back at Rika who gave him a thumbs-up.  
  
"Your friends wasn't much of a challenge," warned MetalControliamon, "What makes you think you'll be?" The digimon were ready to battle, but this time, survival is the least bit of their own worries..........  
  
(Narrator: Now that the others are here to help Takato & Rika , will there numbers be enough? And what about Rukato? Can the Digimon King & Queen recover their strength to fuse into the Ultimate Fused Tamer? Will the Tamers be able to get back home at all? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!) 


	11. We Are One

Takato's Destiny  
  
Chapter 11: We Are One  
  
"Howling Crusher!" yelled SaberLeomon as his claw headed straight towards MetalControliamon, but missed. "Do you honestly think your pitiful attack is enough to beat me?!" said MetalControliamon. "Nope, but this will!" yelled WarGrowlmon, "Atomic Blaster!" The radiation beams hit MetalControliamon dead center in the chest. "Thousand Spells!" yelled Taomon as she joined in the onslaught. "Gatling Attack!" yelled Andromon as his missles exploded where the metal digimon stood. When the smoke cleared, MetalControliamon was not even scratched. "It useless with your sorry attacks!" he informed. "We may not be able to beat you," said Henry, "But we'll get you back for what you did to Takato & Rika!!" "So just try & beat us!" yelled Terriermon  
  
BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Biomerge Activate!" yelled Henry as he transformed into data.  
  
Terriermon biomerge to...... MegaGargomon!  
  
"Mega Barrage!" yelled MegaGargomon as scattered missles headed straight for MetalControliamon. The missles connected with exploding results. "Radiation Blade!" yelled WarGrowlmon as his blades cut part of the metal beast. "Talisman of Light!" yelled Taomon as her branded MetalControliamon with her talisman sign on his back. "IT'S USELESS!" shouted the Metallic Digimon. "We'll see what's useless, you freak!" yelled Kazu.  
  
DIGI-MODIFY  
  
"Digi-Modify!"  
  
"Power Activate!"  
  
"Lighting Blade!" yelled Andromon as blade made the cut wound on MetalControliamon's chest bigger. "Go for it SaberLeomon!" said Kazu. "Twin Fang!" yelled SaberLeomon as he used his needles to puncture into the wound. But MetalControliamon, as usual, repaired the wound. "What you didn't know is that I can regenerate myself," he said, "As long as it's not a large wound." Everbody was ready for MetalControliamon's next move. Everybody except SaberLeomon. "Henry!" yelled Jeri, "Leomon's still weak from helping me open the gateway! He needs more power!" Then Henry thought up an idea. "Jeri, take the ion boosters from my back!" he said. "What?!" yelled Terriermon, "Are you crazy! I need those boosters!" "Trust me, Terriermon," informed Henry, "This is for the best!" Then MegaGargomon released his jet ion pack from his back and gave it to SaberLeomon. Then something happened to the Wild Lion digimon. He & the ion jet pack started to glow.......  
  
SaberLeomon mode change to.....  
  
SaberLeomon: Strife Mode!  
  
  
  
SaberLeomon was totally different. MegaGargomon's ion jet pack was placed on his back, a blue-white metal mask with red eyes covered his whole face, & his upper body was covered in blue-white armor. Kazu never took his eyes off of SaberLeomon's new form. Then he looked at his D-Power for the info.  
  
"SaberLeomon: Strife mode; Mega level; Data type; He uses his jet pack to increase his power & speed; still has the same attacks, but his Ion Wave Crusher makes his other atacks seem nothing!" Kazu explained. "All right, Leomon!" said Jeri, "Now we have a chance!" The only thing MetalControliamon could do growl at SaberLeomon new transformation.  
  
----Later----  
  
Takato was devastatedly busted. Blood was flowing down his face faster than Rika's, his ribs were broken instantly,& he had a hard time standing. Rika was bleeding as well, but that much & bruises were all over her. Then she looked over at Takato; no matter how hard he tried to stand, he only would stay down on one knee. Rika walked up to him & put her arms around him to help him up. Takato looked her to see what she was doing. "Now take your time standing," Rika spoke softly, "Don't worry, I've got you." Then Rika helped Takato inch by inch, step by step, to stand even though he was holding his broken ribs. "OK, now take it easy & walk backwards a step at a time," Rika said. As soon as they got to the rock behind them, Rika sat Takato on the ground while she sat. "Looks like it'll take me more than 5 months to get better, huh?" Takato said while breathing hard. Rika looked at his busted up face & smiled. "Yeah, but I never saw fight like you did earlier, Gogglehead," she said softly, "You were totally awesome." Takato blushed lightly & scruffly laughed. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter anymore," he spoke softly, "My ribs are broken, my energy's completely gone, can barely stand, & most importantly," Takato hid his eyes from Rika as tears came out, "I almost lost you...." Rika was shocked to hear what he just said after all the pain he went through: through her & through Controliamon.  
  
After the silence, it was time for Rika to spill her guts. "Takato," she said quietly, "I have a confession to make." Takato rose his head up to look at her. "All those things about something in my head, what happened 5 months ago, the battle between you & me, all of it was true. And I never wanted to break up with you." "You didn't?" asked Takato. Rika just shook her head. "I wanted to prove to you that I could fight this battle on my own. But I'd never thought breaking up with you would be so hard on me." Rika couldn't hold nothing back & let her tears fall. Takato, who saw the whole thing, comforted her as she placed her head on his chest. "Tell me, Rika," asked Takato, "What was controlling you when we fought?" Rika sat back up & told him. "It was my.......evil side!" she yelled out. Takato was shocked, but kept his cool. "Maybe ever since you had that little tiff with IceDevimon, your life hasn't been the same." he explained, "That's why Controliamon took full control over you."  
  
"Speaking of which, Gogglehead," replied Rika, "You said something about 'Your Destiny'. What were you talking about?" Takato jumped when he heard about his destiny; so he explained. "Well, uh....like you, I, too, had a dream." Rika listened very carefully. "In my dream there was this girl named Rikaya, who called herself the White Warrior. She told me that she lived near a river called Data River & told that I had a destiny. That I would become the greatest guardian of both the Digital & Real Worlds. But there were strings attached. In order for me to realize it, I had to......." "You had to what, Takato?" asked Rika. Takato didn't say. It would of been too hard for Rika to handle.  
  
---Flashback---  
  
"The only reason Rika has to be destroyed is because years from now, she'll be cold & ruthless again; in other words, her will be filled with darkness. She'll become the Queen of Darkness," explained Rikaya, "That's why I leave you with 2 choices. Which do you prefer: Rika or your Destiny?!"  
  
---Flashback---  
  
Takato woke up from his trance to tell Rika. "I had to kill you," he said. Rika was shocked at his words, his her eyes, & looked down "But I refused!" Rika was shocked again when she heard that he refused in destroying her. "But why?" she asked. "Look, I know destiny can be a lot of fun, nut what good is it if I can enjoy it with the person I care about?" infomed Takato. Rika blushed a 1000-fold & said, "That's why you saved me!" Takato just nodded. Then Rika hugged him & he did the same thing. "I missed you," Rika said quietly. "So did I," replied Takato quietly. Then automatically, a red & blue aura surrounded both The Digimon King & Queen. "What's...happening...to us?" they both said. Suddenly the auras disappeared. Takato looked at himself, so did Rika. "Rika, look!" Takato said, "I'm healed! My ribs aren't broken anymore!" "My wounds are healed as well!" said Rika, "So what do ya say we get revenge?" "Sweetheart, you read my mind!" replied Takato.  
  
----Back to the Action----  
  
Andromon de-digivolved back to Gardromon after being hit by MetalControliamon's Power Surge. "Gardromon!" yelled Kazu. "That does it!" yelled WarGrowlmon. "This dude's gotta go!" shouted Taomon.  
  
"Atomic Blaster!"  
  
"Talisman of Light!"  
  
The combined blast connected & the metal beast was down. "Like Takato said before," said Henry, "You made a big mistake messing with us!" "I've had enough with your lip, kid," whispered MetalControliamon, "Let's fight!" "Gargo Missles!" yelled MegaGargomon as the twin rockets headed towards the metallic digimon. But MetalControliamon used his Power Surge to blast them towards him. The blast exploded causing MegaGargomon to de- digivolve back to Henry & Terriermon. "Henry!" yelled Jeri. WarGrowlmon & Taomon went to help Henry & Terriermon but.... "Going somewhere?! Critical Cable!" The cables were wrapped around them. "Now, I'd like to introduce to you a new attack I've invented," informed MetalControliamon as he placed his right on the cables, "Critical Surge!" Tons of electric particles flowed through the cables to the Ultimate Digimon. Both digimon de-digivolved back to their rookie levels. While that was going on, SaberLeomon kept looking at Henry, who was nearly knocked out. "Henry," said Jeri quietly as tears fell down her cheeks. But her sadness turned to rage as she looked at MetalControliamon. "Leomon!" she yelled. "Strife Boosters!" yelled SaberLeomon: Strife Mode as the boosters on his back increased his speed. As soon as he got three feet.... "Ion Wave Crusher!" His claw became electricity as he slashed the metal beast in the back. That attack left three straight claw marks, but MetalControliamon rengerated the wound.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that insult!" MetalControliamon said. "It is you who's gonna pay!" yelled SaberLeomon. Then at full speed, they both ran towards each other. "Critical Cable!" "Ion Wave Crusher!" The attacks collided with exploding results. After the light died down, SaberLeomon: Strife Mode, who de-digivolved back to Jeri & Leomon, laid on the ground unmoveable. Henry crawled over to her to wake her up. "Jeri, are you okay?" he asked. Jeri opened her eyes & looked at him. "Yeah. I'm fine," she said. "Ain't this nice?" said MetalControliamon with sarcasm, "Too bad you won't be alive to see your wedding day! Power--" Then suddenly, two blasts came out of nowhere & struck him in the back. MetalControliamon turmed around to see both Takato & Rika in their auras.  
  
"I thought I got rid of you two!" he said, "What does it take to kill you?!" "I think it's about time he got aquanted with our old friend," suggested Takato. "Your speaking my language, Takato," replied Rika. Then Rika took her D-Power & placed it near her heart. Takato put his D-Power, in his hands, out like a triangle shape. "This time you're not getting back up!" informed MetalControliamon as he fired his Power Surge near the rock formation beside them. While that was going on, Rika & Takato chanted two words as their D-Powers glowed.  
  
"Infinitive...." said Rika.  
  
"Fusion......" said Takato.  
  
Before you would of known it, the rock formation fell on top of the Digimon Couple. "At last," said MetalControliamon, "I'm rid of those two!" He laughed out loud until a blinding white light came from the crumbled rocks. Then coming from the rocks, was a person with a emerald-like digivice. Henry looked up to see what it was, then he smiled. "Jeri, look," he said as Jeri looked. Then she smiled real big.  
  
The person that came out of the rocks walked over to a frightened Controliamon. The person beat him before, that person can do it again. That person was named...........Rukato.  
  
(Narrator: Rukato, after 5 months has finally returned! But even at their full power, is it enough to defeat the Metal Beast, known as MetalControliamon? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!) 


	12. Rukato's Huge Disadvantage?!

Takato's Destiny  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Rukato's Huge Disadvantage?!  
  
Takato & Rika, who is now Rukato, stood with their eyes glue to MetalControliamon, who was frightened at the return of the Ultimate Tamer. Rukato noticed the frightened digimon & smiled. "What's the matter, Controliamon?!" they said, "It looks like you've seen a ghost. Allow me to get a little closer." Then he disappeared then reappeared right in front of him. "Is that a little bit better for you?" Rukato said. MetalControliamon didn't say a word. Then he was punched in the gut as blood came out of his mouth. Then Rukato knocked him silly as he sent him flying with a right hand. MetalControliamon was sent flying through the air until Rukato sent him down with a kickflip. The metal beast hit the ground hard & laid there.  
  
Meanwhile, Henry & Jeri were getting up & saw the battle. "Jeri, look!" said Henry, "Takato & Rika fused into Rukato! Now we stand a chance." "Well, maybe," informed Jeri. "What do ya mean?" he asked looking at her. "I mean, that they have the advantage now," Jeri said, "But what I want to know is, how long?" On the other side of where Jeri & Henry was, Guilmon, Renamon, & Terriermon stood looking at the on-going battle. "I was hoping when that big shot would come," said Terriermon. "Momentai alright?" said Renamon, "At least Rukato's getting the job done." "Yeah, now that Takatomon & Rika have fused, no one can stop us now," informed Guilmon. "Yeah, but can they get it done?" asked Terriermon. By then, Leomon stood up. "I have great faith in them," he said, "I know they can do it."  
  
Meanwhile, Rukato kept on laying lefts & rights to MetalControliamon. Then knocked him toward a rock formation with a left kick. Then Rukato fired two blasts at the formation which made it fall. Just then, out of nowhere, MetalControliamon flew towards Rukato. "You little fool!" he yelled out, "I'm gonna teach you a lesson about messing with the most indestructable digimon ever!" Rukato was shocked to see that MetalControliamon headbutted him to another rock formation. The impact caused the formation to crumble. But then something exploded; it was Rukato, in a emerald-like aura, flying towards the metal beast. The metal digimon got ready for their attack as he also flew towards the fused Tamer. They collided 3 times before Rukato got the upper hand again. MetalControliamon tried to attack first but Rukato came with a right hand to the right jaw. Then they kneed him in the gut real hard causing him to cough up blood. Then drilled with a bash to the back.  
  
MetalControliamon bounced back up with an angry look on his face as he jumped back up in the air. Then he gathered his energy, "Power Surge!" he yelled out as the pulse blast knocked Rukato out of the air. They were able to get back up after that attack but half of their fusion jacket was torn. Then Rukato looked up to see that MetalControliamon was breathing real hard & smiled. (Looks like this guy isn't so powerful as he says!) Rukato thought, (He only took two hits off of me & yet he still fighting like he's the world's strongest digimon!)  
  
----In Rukato's Mind----  
  
Takato & Rika, who are in their own data sphere, knew for a fact that they can beat him. "Alright!" yelled Takato, "If we keep this up, we'll be home in no time! Right, Rika?" Rika didn't answer so Takato looked over to her. He found out that her data sphere was about to dissappear. "Rika, are you okay?" asked Takato. "I...don't know.....what's.....happening to....me," staggered Rika.  
  
----The Battle----  
  
Rukato started attacking, landing lefts & rights again. MetalControliamon couldn't do nothing but get the crap beat out of him. "Alright!" yelled Kazu, "Now we got that punk sucka! Now I know that he can't stand a chance against Rukato!" "I guess you're right, Kazu," informed Henry, "It's been like this through the whole battle. I think now we stand a chance!" But Jeri wasn't the least bit confident about Rukato as she looked on. Rukato kept on with the on-slaught, but MetalControliamon retalliated by trying to do a one-two punch, but Rukato out-monuevered him by going up behind him as he turned around and they clashed punch by punch.  
  
All four fists were flying, but Rukato's was flying faster. After they got the upper hand, once again, they knocked that metal beast down to the ground.  
  
Rukato powered up again, then landed back down, breathing hard. By that time, MetalControliamon got back up slowly. "Guys! Did you see that?" asked a surprised Kazu, "If Rukato would of hit me that way, I wouldn't be able to get up, period!" (A/N: Remember, People! It was Kazu that said that!) "Maybe he's just stubborn to stay down," said Leomon. "Yeah, but if they keep it up..." informed Henry, "Controliamon will be out of our hair but good! Right, Jeri?" "Uh....Uh...Right," studdered Jeri. "I think you have a right to worry, Jeri," warned Renamon. Jeri looked at the fox digimon in surprise. "Why you say that, Renamon?" asked Guilmon. "Look at Rukato, Guilmon," Renamon informed, "They've only been in the battle for at least a few minutes; now they're completely maxed out." "You're joking, right?" said Terriermon. "Nope," said Renamon, "Rukato's power is at half strength now."  
  
(What's happening to me?) thought Rukato, (Why do I feel like someone just zapped my power away from me?)  
  
---Rukato's Mind---  
  
Rika was trying desperately to maintain her focus, but someone was holding her back, again. She was holding her head in her hands. "Rika! Rika! What's the matter?!" yelled Takato. "EVIL RIKA!" Rika answered while struggling, "She's trying to get in my head; trying to take over my body!" "Try to fight it!" Takato yelled back. "I'm trying, but I don't think I can withstand!" screamed Rika.  
  
---Battle---  
  
MetalControliamon made an head-attack towards Rukato. Rukato didn't pay attention & got bashed in the face. Rukato was able to bounce back up, but their face was somewhat bleeding. (What happened just now?) they thought, (I couldn't even sense it!) Then MetalControliamon gave the fused Tamer a barrage of punches. He was going for a kick, but then Rukato grabbed it & knocked him with a right hand, but the metal digimon kicked them straight in the face. Rukato bounce back up again, but didn't have the calm, cool, fighting technique they used to have. (Ugh! Rika must be losing her focus on keeping the fusion!) Rukato thought, (If I don't bring myself back to my full power, MetalControliamon will have the entire advantage!) Then slowly & surely, Rukato backed up. "Guys, look!" yelled Kazu, "Rukato's backing off!" "Who could blame them?" informed Jeri as the others looked at her, "It looks like Rukato just lost the advantage!"  
  
Just then MetalControliamon, out of nowhere, bashed Rukato in the face with a right hand causing them to fall. Rukato didn't get back up. "Rukato!" yelled Henry. Rukato laid there, trying to get back up & figured that MetalControliamon had won; not the battle, but the war.....  
  
(Narrator: Evil Rika, the evil spirit that haunted Rika Nonaka for 5 months straight, tries to plague the Digimon Queen once more. Will Rika be able to fight this war alone like she promised? And what about Rukato? Now that Rika has been distracted by the demon inside her, will the fused Tamer be defeated? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sailor Saba: Not one of my best chapters!  
  
Rika: You dang right! What's the big idea having Evil Rika plaging my mind at a time like this? *Chokes out S.S.*  
  
S.S: *still being choked out* Hey! I gotta keep it a cliffhanger!  
  
Takato: Rika! Calm Down!  
  
*Let goes of S.S.*  
  
Sailor Saba: Anyway please Review to see how you liked it! (Oh Boy! Better stay away from her!) 


	13. The Rage of Rika Nonaka

Takato's Destiny  
  
Chapter 13: The Rage of Rika Nonaka  
  
----Rukato's Mind----  
  
Rika, who kept on struggling, tried her very best to keep her data sphere in working function. "Rika!" yelled Takato, "I know it's hard for you, but you need to keep focus!" "I trying," Rika studdered, "But as long as Evil Rika keeps on doing this, our fused form will only be at half strength & my data sphere will keep disappearing!" "You mean.....?" "Yes! If my data sphere disappears, then the fusion will fade completely!" explained Rika.  
  
----Battle----  
  
Rukato charged at MetalControliamon full force & landed a fist on his face. But the fused Tamer was shocked to see that the metal beast didn't flinch after that attack & stuck it to Rukato with a right hand. But they started to fight back with a fist in the gut. MetalControliamon tried to fight back as well, but Rukato caught his fist, but MetalControliamon caught their own fist; it was a test of strength & Rukato wasn't doing so hot. (Ah man!) they thought, (My power is fading faster than before! If Rika doesn't cut it out, the fusion might...... *gasp*) Rukato had a strange thought in mind; then it hit'em. But before he could, Controliamon stuck took his the hand he used for grabbing & knocked sense into the Ultimate Tamer. Then gave another punch sending Rukato back towards the others, but not before giving Rukato a Power Surge in the back.  
  
"Yo, Rukato!" yelled Kazu, "What's the matter?" "Yeah like you're getting a huge whoopin' out there!" said Terriermon. Rukato stood up & said, "It's Rika! She's doing this!" "Rika?!" shocked Henry. "Yeah, but it's not her fault!" "Why is that?" asked Jeri. "Remember what happened 5 months ago?" explained Rukato, "An evil incarnation started to control her when she was fighting Takato. Now it's happening again, but Rika's trying very hard to keep the fusion together while fighting." Everyone, including the digimon, gasped as Rukato continued. "But if she gives up, the fusion will split & her counterpart will take control of her again! All I can do now is hope that she hangs on~I believe in her...." (A/N: If ya'll didn't know, look at Ruki's Dark Nightmare for the answer!)  
  
MetalControliamon started his attack again, but Rukato, still at half- strength, was ready this time even though they wasn't.  
  
----Rukato's Mind----  
  
Rika's data sphere was almost gone, but Rika herself, wasn't going to give up easily. Even Takato made sure of that. "Rika! You can't give up! I won't let you!" yelled Takato, "I know it's hard for you now, but don't ever forget that I'm here with you! You're not alone!" And with that, he gave her the power to withstand it more, but the evil inside her was too great. With all her might Rika stood up & yelled at the top of her voice. 5 minutes later, it was too much for her as she said, "Ta...Takato," Rika studdered, "I...tried my....best. I'm sorry......" Rika fell backwards, but Takato caught & found that she was unconcious & that her data sphere......was gone. Takato cried his heart out as he laid a kiss on her forehead. (Rika, I know you tried best. I'm sorry. But don't ever forget that I love you....)  
  
----Battle----  
  
Rukato was pummeled back down to the ground by MetalControliamon; this time Rukato didn't get back up. "It's over....Rika tried her best to get rid of Evil Rika, but it was too strong for her," The fused Tamer said loud enough for the others to hear, "Looks like the fusion will now end......" The other Tamers & their digimon gasped as Rukato began to blink as their power faded away. Renamon shed a tear of what happened to Rika. The others had sad impressions on their faces. But it couldn't be helped now as MetalControliamon walked closer to the soon unfused Rukato. But even though that the fusion was about to be over, Rukato stood back up & stood his ground.  
  
Jeri knew that the fusion should of been over by now but something was wrong. "Guys! Rukato's still here! The fusion should of split!" informed Jeri. (Jeri's right!) thought Rukato, (What's keepin' me fused still?) Then Rukato gasped & figured it out. (Is Takato's love for Rika holding it?...........)  
  
  
  
---Dream Sequence---  
  
Rika walked across a dead & baron wasteland, filled with nothing but burning buildings, burning trees, & dead people everywhere. "Where am I?" she asked, "Am I home?" Among the dead were Kazu, Yamaki, Terriermon, Guilmon, Jeri, Henry, Renamon, including her parents. Her eyes shed tears as she saw her family & friends killed. But the most surprising shock of all was...... "Oh no!" Rika ran over to the dead, unmoving body. The body belonged to..........Takato Matsuki, The Digimon King!  
  
"Takato....." Rika said quietly as she walked up closer, "It can't be! Gogglehead, please! You can't be dead!" Takato's dead body was something that Rika could never take her eyes off. "Oh gosh no! What happened to you Gogglehead?" Takato's body was battered, beaten, & bloody all over. He must of been in one horrific battle with Guilmon. "You were the only person that understood me. You wanted to be my friend, but I wouldn't let me, you saved my life went you defeated IceDevimon. And yet I never got the chance to tell you how I really felt......" Then walked up & put Takato's head onto her chest. Even though she was tough on the outside, her heart was crying on the inside, which made her transform into the Digimon Queen. But her crying turned into anger once again. "Who did this?" she asked. "Me!" yelled a voice.  
  
Rika quickly turned around saw a Gemini twin that looked just like her. "Evil Rika!" she yelled out, "You did this to Takato?! I'll kill you for this!" "What makes you think I did this?!" said Evil Rika, "It was you, Rika!" "What do you mean me?!" Rika shouted, "You were the one who caused this destruction!" "No, Rika!" replied the Evil Carnation, "For the first time I am right. Years from now, this will be your future!" Rika was shocked to hear that, but came back to her calm cool-self. "No! You're wrong!" she yelled, "This will never be my future! You may look like me & tried to control me, but there is one thing that you'll never have...." Then Rika flashed her hand in front of her chest. ".....My Heart! The one thing that will always win against evil; the one thing that will bring my friends, family, & Takato together!" Then suddenly a bright light flashed before Evil Rika's eyes. "That light...." she began as she began blocking it, "I've seen it before.....ugh...." The light was too bright enough as Evil Rika began to disappear. "Don't think defeating me is gonna change anything! You can't run from it, Rika! This is your destiny & YOU KNOW IT, hahahahahahaha!" Rika had enough of her counterpart's mouth & blasted the rest of her body into dust. "Laugh at that, you sorry piece of crap!" she said quietly.  
  
"Well done," said a another voice. Rika turned around to a white, transparent person. "If you're wondering who I am, I'm Rikaya, The White Warrior," she said. "You look just like me," informed Rika. "That's because I am you!" Rikaya said as Rika was shocked. "How'd I become the White Warrior?" Rika asked. "Before I was born, Evil Rika took over your body, destroyed the city, & ruled over what was left of the world!" Rikaya explained, "You were so evil that you even killed Renamon to prove that you were the best." Rika was so surprised at the explantion that she hid her eyes as Rikaya continued. "Takato tried to save you, but after a month he finally got killed. The Digimon Sovereign saw & heard everything, even about how your heart wasn't fully taken over by the evil. So they took your spirit out of you & transformed the spirit into Rikaya, The White Warrior." "Then Takato should of destroyed me in the first place," Rika said quietly as her tears came down.  
  
Rikaya knew this & said, "No, Takato did the right thing by not destroying you." Rika looked up at her reincarnation. "Takato admit it to himself that he loved you!" "But what good will that do?" Rika asked, "I've fainted, my data sphere has disappeared, & the fusion will soon seize!" But the White Warrior smiled & laughed. "Wrong again! Takato is still holding the fusion together!" she said, "And at your current condition, you may be no help!" "What should I do?" asked Rika. "I'll give my power to you," informed Rikaya, "That way Rukato will get an awesome advantage! But once MetalControliamon is defeated my power, that I will give to you, will fade away." Then Rika wiped her eyes & stood tall before her reincarnation. "Alright, you ready?" asked Rikaya. The Digimon Queen nodded. Then the White Warrior powered up & gave up half of her energy. After the energy transfusion, Rika felt more powerful than ever! "Thank you," she said. "You better hurry," warned her reincarnation, "Takato can't hold the fusion for long."  
  
----Rukato's Mind----  
  
"C'mon Rika!" yelled Takato, "I can't keep this up anymore! And I can just feel that MetalControliamon walking even further towards us!"  
  
---Battlefield---  
  
"I'm had it with you," said MetalControliamon, "It's time to die!" "Well....I...guess this is......it," said Rukato, "It's.....finally.....over." Then MetalControliamon threw his right hand towards the fused Tamer to finish the job, but suddenly........Rukato automatically grabs the metal digimon's fist! "Huh?!" they both said. ( Did I do that?!) Rukato thought.  
  
----Rukato's Mind----  
  
"How did Rukato do that?!" Takato asked himself, "I didn't do a thing....." "You're always surprised aren't you, Gogglehead?" Takato turned around to see Rika standing in her own data sphere. "Rika!" shocked Takato, "But how?......" "Long story. Tell ya later," Rika said, "By the way.....thank you for being there for me." Then she kissed her gogglehead on the lips. Takato just blushed. "Now, let's get down to business!" she said. "TIME TO KICK SOME TAIL!" yelled Takato.  
  
---Battlefield---  
  
"I can feel Rika's strength again," informed Renamon. "Then that means..." said Henry. "Rukato's back at full power!" said Jeri. "Alright!" said Guilmon, Leomon Terriermon, & Gardromon. "Now that Rika's back, I'll have no trouble kicking your tail around the world!" yelled Rukato.  
  
---Rukato's Mind---  
  
"Ready to take our power to the max, Gogglehead?!" said Rika. "Whenever you're ready!" yelled Takato. Then they both yelled to put out more energy out for Rukato.  
  
----Battlefield----  
  
Rukato was surrounded by an emerald aura & powered up like never before. MetalControliamon just stood there shaking up. "But....but how?" he asked. "Arrr.....I'll never forget what you did to me!" said Rukato (In Rika's Voice!), "NOW YOU WILL KNOW THE HORROR, CONTROLIAMON!!!!!!" MetalControliamon just stood there, before the fused Tamer, frightened & figured he brought out more than just Rika's anger; he brought out her rage.......  
  
(Narrator: Rukato's back in action! And this time the final battle may ugly! Now with the help of Rikaya's power, will they have the strength to put an end to the evil once & for all? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!) 


	14. WaruBladedramon's Last Hope

Takato's Destiny  
  
Chapter 14: WaruBladedramon's Last Hope  
  
Rukato powered up so high, the emerald aura started to flash lighting. MetalControliamon only stood watching. "How, how did they get this power, in a short amount of time?!" he said, "Were they toying with me?!" "Ugh....It's too much!" yelled Kazu. "Ah man, I've never seen Rukato like this before!" informed Renamon. "If they keep powering up like this ...." warned Jeri, "They're gonna rip this planet, layer by layer!" "Let alone us!" yelled Terriermon. "Most likely MetalControliamon if cafeful!" informed Henry. MetalControliamon laughed even though Rukato was unstoppable now. "I never thought it would come to this," he said, "You may be powerful now, but wait till you see my true form!" "What does he mean 'true form'?" asked Leomon. "I don't know," said Guilmon, "But I don't like it!" "You better look carefully, punk!" said MetalControliamon, "Because this is the first & last time you gonna see this!" Then the metallic digimon's arms began to grow, spikes grew out of his back, horns grew on the side of his head, & his whole upper body sprouted into a muscular form.  
  
Rukato, Jeri, Henry, & the rest were shocked of his new form. "Sorry it took so long," said the new & improved MetalControliamon, "But I had to make sure." "He's stronger!" said Henry. "He's muscular!" said Kazu. "He's huge!" said Jeri. "That's for sure!" said Gardromon. Rukato was, sort of, not surprised. "I just hope you have enough power packed up in there," the fused Tamer said, "Cause I won't holding back either!" Then the fused Tamer shot like a bullet towards the metal beast & landed a huge left hand on his face. (They move so fast!) thought MetalControliamon. (He nearly moved!) thought Rukato. Rukato tried again by blocking Controliamon's hand & kneeing him in the gut. "It didn't work!" They said. "Is that the best you got?!" yelled MetalControliamon. (Looks like I need to take it to the max!) thought Rukato, "Guilmon! Renamon! It's time to biomerge!" "Right!" both the digimon said as they ran. Rukato took out the emerald D-Power & began to say......  
  
TRIFORCE  
  
BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Triforce Activate!" yelled Rukato as they began to turn into data.  
  
Guilmon.....  
  
Renamon........  
  
Biomerge to.....  
  
WaruBladedramon!  
  
"Oh, now it's WaruBladedramon's turn to get beat down!" MetalControliamon said laughing. "We'll see who gets beat down!" WaruBladedramon yelled, "Gogeta Saber!" "Bring it on!" the metallic beast yelled. WaruBladedramon's Gogeta Saber slashed MetalControliamon's bulky chest, but didn't do much. "Huh?" he said. He tried again, this slashing the lower part. Then turned around & slashed his chest again. "He's acting like it's just measly scratch!" WaruBladedramon (In Guilmon's Voice) said. "You think that is enough to hurt me?!" MetalControliamon yelled, "Power Surge!" The pulse blast's size increased big time that it was enough to knock the Blade digimon off his feet. "Arrgh...What happen?" asked Rukato. "That fool hit directly!" said Renamon, "We didn't have any time to defend!" "Uh Oh, guys!" said Rukato, "He's attacking again!" Indeed he was. MetalControliamon used his critical cable three times, busting WaruBladedramon more. "Looks like we ain't no other choice!" warned Rukato, "Power up the saber!" Then the Gogeta Saber turned into a fire blade. The background became black with a red dragon in back.  
  
"Gogeta Saber Slash!"  
  
BOOM! The saber connected perfectly until....... half of the blade broke off. Henry & Jeri were shocked to see that the blade snapped. "I don't believe it! The blade snapped in two!" said Kazu. "I guess my bad arm was good enough after all!" informed MetalControliamon. "Ah man!" said Rukato, "There goes the sword!" "What do we do now?" asked Guilmon. "We could try the Blade Cannon," suggested Renamon. "No, we can't!" said Rukato, "He'll just smack it away, like it was nothing! If we can leave his attention for at least three seconds, we can power up the cannon & then we can finish that overgrown can opener! But until then, we're on the defensive side!"  
  
5 minutes later, WaruBladedramon had MetalControliamon right where he wanted him. "Power Surge!" As soon as the metal digimon attacked, WaruBladedramon had enough energy to bat it back, causing it to create dust long enough for him to get away. "Alright, this is it!" informed Rukato, "Charge it up!" Little by little, WaruBladedramon gathered the energy for the final attack. "Give it everything you got!"  
  
"Blade Cannon!"  
  
The cannon's beam sped up to 40 mph as, once again, MetalControliamon was swallowed up by it then exploded. "Alright! They did it!" yelled Kazu. Henry jumped in triumph, too, but Jeri wasn't so sure. As the dust faded away, WaruBladedramon was shocked in horror to see that MetalControliamon was unscathed. "But how?!" he asked. "That beam swallowed him up completely!" said Henry, "And yet, not even a scratch!" (Has WaruBladedramon finally made his match?) thought Jeri.  
  
"Ok, Kiddies!" said MetalControliamon, "It's time to end this little game! Power Surge!" The cables wrapped around WaruBladedramon's neck & arms. The Blade digimon struggles to get free, but it was no use. "Now try this attack on for size!" informed MetalControliamon as his enemy tries to get free, "Critical Surge!" Lighting came from the cables & electricuted Warubladedramon & the attack exploded, causing him to fall. Most of his armor was pretty banged up.  
  
"WaruBladedramon's gonna get himself killed if we don't do something!" warned Henry. "Yeah, but what can we do?" asked Kazu, "Gardromon & I can't biomerge & you guys barely survived against that walking trash can!" (Kazu's right,) thought Jeri, (Not even SaberLeomon: Strife Mode couldn't handle Controliamon! I guess.....it's over......) Then suddenly, a light appeared out of nowhere & flew into Jeri's hands. "Jeri, what do you have in your hand?" asked Henry. Jeri opened her hand to see a card in her hands. "Guys, look!" she said, "It's a Gold card!" "A gold card?" said Kazu. Just then, Jeri had an idea. "Sweetheart, remember that trick you did with the red card with the others?" "Yeah, I do," admitted Henry, "But what are you gonna do with it?" "We're going to help WaruBladedramon! Now you're ready?" Henry nodded. "Ya ready, Kazu?" asked Henry. "I'm ready whenever you are!" "Ok. Now hold out your D- Powers!" Jeri ordered which the boys did.  
  
DIGI-MODIFY  
  
Jeri threw the gold card at Henry, which modifed through his first, then through Kazu's. Then she got it back.......  
  
"Digi-Modify!"  
  
"SuperGold Activate!"  
  
Then suddenly Leomon, Terriermon, & Gardromon felt real funny. "What happening?!" asked Terriermon. "I feel so weak!" said Leomon. "That makes three of us!" informed Gardromon. All three digimon felt weak on a count that some of their data was sucked out of them & into the D-Powers. Then the Tamers pointed their D-Powers at WaruBladedramon & beams of green, yellow, & black headed towards the Blade digimon. Once the beams got to him, WaruBladedramon started to glow. "What's happening?!" yelled MetalControliamon. WaruBladedramon wondered himself as he started....... to change.......  
  
MAX-UP  
  
DIGVOLUTION  
  
WaruBladedramon was stripped of his armor & his armor began to change.  
  
WaruBladedramon max-up to........  
  
WaruBladedramon: SuperGold!  
  
"Wow!" whispered Jeri as she & Henry's mouths were open wide. "You can say that again," said Kazu. "Wow!" said Terriermon. "Terriermon?!" MetalControliamon stared at WaruBladedramon. "Woah!" said Rukato, "We've become a whole new Mon!" And to tell you the truth, Rukato was right..........  
  
(Narrator: Woah! Talk about awesome! What's gonna happen now? Will this new form of WaruBladedramon defeat the nightmare known as MetalControliamon? Find out on the FINAL EPISODE of Digimon: Digital Monsters!) 


	15. Final Chance, Final Battle, Final Love

Takato's Destiny  
  
Chapter 15: Final Battle, Final Chance, Final Love  
  
MAX-UP  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
WaruBladedramon max-up to......  
  
WaruBladedramon: SuperGold!  
  
  
  
"Woah!" said Kazu, "That's awesome!" Indeed WaruBladedramon was awesome. His armor was mostly blue & white, had a red gem on his helmet, a blue gem on his chest plate, he had longer shoulder pads, & had red & yellow & blue leg armor upgrades. MetalControliamon looked at the new WaruBladedramon, but wasn't impressed. But the other Tamers were completely shocked; even when Henry got the info.  
  
"WaruBladedramon: SuperGold; Hyper Blade Dragon digimon; Ultra Level; Has two great attacks called Coronis Laser & Drill Of The Dragon!" said Henry as he read the info.  
  
"Alright!" yelled Jeri, "Now he really do some damage!" "Hahahahahaha......What a vivid imagination!" said MetalControliamon, "I've said before & I'll say it again, No one, not even the Legendary Digimon King & Queen, can defeat me!" "Oh yeah?!" said WaruBladedramon: SuperGold, "Then try & see if you're unbeatable!" "What?! How dare you mock me?!" Then MetalControliamon attacked with a direct approach. WaruBladedramon dodged the attack & jumped so high in the air, Henry, Jeri & Kazu never took their eyes off. But quickly, MetalControliamon followed behind him. "Alright!" said Rukato, "I've never seen ourselves like this before! Let's do it!" "Going somewhere?" said the Metal digimon. "Yeah, here!" yelled WaruBladedramon as he knocked him in the gut, an uppercut to the chin, & a huge right to the face causing him to fall.  
  
Few minutes later, WaruBladedramon landed right near the crater that MetalControliamon was still in. Then an explosion ocurred. MetalControliamon stood with only scratches. "Jeri, look!" shouted Henry. "I see it, but I don't believe it!" said Jeri, "He's hurting just after three hits!" "Looks like 'Metal Man' doesn't stand a chance now" said Terriermon.  
  
"Arrr......How..Dare....You?!" studdered MetalControliamon as electricity ran up & down his body, "Power Surge!!!" The pulse blast was huge as it collided with WaruBladedramon. But was MetalControliamon ever shocked to see that there was no scratch on him. "You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" WaruBladedramon joked. Then a huge gun appeared in his hand. "Coronis Laser!" he yelled as a beam of light headed towards the metal digimon & destroyed his right arm. MetalControliamon screamed at the top of his lungs as his arm got blown off. The others couldn't believe what they saw. "Did..did....did you guys see.....that?!" studdered Kazu. "He...blew off....Controliamon's....arm!" said Henry. "With.....one shot!" said Jeri.  
  
"How....Dare....You...shoot off....my arm?!" MetalControliamon yelled to WaruBladedramon. "I'd figured you'd can't regenerate in that form," WaruBladedramon informed, "So, I blew off your arm. Now you can't use your pulse attack on me!" "But you fool! You forget I still got my Critical Cable!" yelled the Metal beast as the cables try to wrap WaruBladedramon around. Quickly he jumped out of the way. Then MetalControliamon knew he didn't stand a chance against WaruBladedramon: SuperGold. Then out of nowhere a thunderbolt dropped down & a staff with drill tip appeared.  
  
"Time to end this MetalControliamon!" WaruBladedramon said. Then suddenly a huge thunderbolt came out of nowhere & a huge staff with a drill bit appeared. While that was going on, MetalControliamon used his cables to wrap around him. But he was ready for this suprise attack. The drill bit on the drill staff started to spin & cut through the cables. "Face it, MetalControliamon!" said WaruBladedramon, "You've been beaten by a warrior who superior to you. And to make matters worse....you couldn't beat me 5 months ago." MetalControliamon couldn't believe on how he's being mocked. "Superior, huh?!" he said, "We'll talk about being superior when I wipe you out of existance!"  
  
"Looks like he's attacking again, guys," informed Rukato, "We better finish him now while we still have the chance!" Then the drill bit started to spin even faster, so fast that lighting circled around it. WaruBladedramon was ready to attack as a huge roaring appeared in the background. "Prepare to die!" yelled MetalControliamon. "Wrong!"  
  
"DRILL OF THE DRAGON!"  
  
The drill went right through MetalControliamon's stomach as lighting came out through the other end. "Woah!" said Terriermon, "WaruBladedramon fired him up!" "Don't you mean...." "Don't even say it, Gardromon!" "They did it, guys!" said Henry, "They won!"  
  
MetalControliamon started disappearing little by little, but he wouldn't give up. "I....wo..n't...*coughs*....go....alone!" he studdered as he flew up. (Hmm....) thought WaruBladedramon, (What's he up to?) "I'll take you........*cough*....and everyone......else w...ith....me!" "Oh No!" yelled Henry. "What he trying to do?!" asked Leomon. "He knows he already defeated...." informed Jeri, "He's trying to take us with him!" "Oh No he's not!" yelled WaruBladedramon after listening to Jeri. Then he grew wings out of his back & flew towards the metal beast, then took out his blaster. "You're not taking anybody nowhere!"  
  
"Coronis Laser!"  
  
The blast took what was left of the MetalControliamon & destroyed him. "Alright! They did it!" said Kazu. Then WaruBladedramon: SuperGold de-digivolved back into Guilmon, Renamon, & Rukato, who de-fused back into Takato & Rika. Takato, who was wide awake, held on to Rika as they floated down. Rika, who just opened her eyes, was glad that the horror was finally over. "We did it, Takato," she whispered. "Yeah, we did," Takato whispered back. After a few seconds of hugging, The Digimon King & Queen kissed.  
  
"Looks like they've earned their victory," said Jeri. "C'mon, guys," said Henry, "What do you say we headed home?" And so they did.  
  
----5 months later----  
  
"Rika, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Henry. "Yeah," Rika replied, "I wasn't ready to face him. So I'm gonna go to have some time with my dad on the other side of Shinjuku; and to train for 2 years straight." "Has Takato known about this?" asked Jeri. "No, I didn't have the heart to tell him." "Didn't have to tell me what?" a voice said. Everyone turned to look & see that Takato heard the whole thing. At that time, Jeri knew that they wanted to be alone, so she took Henry with her.  
  
"So you're leaving for two years, huh?" Takato asked. "Yeah," Rika replied, "I guess I wasn't as tough as I use to be." "Don't worry, I'll write to you, Rika." "You better, Gogglehead, or I'll get tough on you!" Takato chuckled as well as Rika. "Well, I guess this is goodbye until two years," whispered Rika. "There are never goodbyes between you & me," said Takato as he held out his arm & Rika took it, "But once you come back, I'll take you on my Mighty Wings." Once that was said, Takato pulled Rika up for one last kiss before she left.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Goodbye.  
  
After that, Rika grabbed her bag. "Let's go, Renamon!" she said. "Right," Renamon replied. "Good bye, Renamon," said Guilmon, "Hope to see you soon." Renamon didn't say anything, but smiled. Takato turned & walked away with Guilmon until Henry & Jeri stopped him. "You, okay?" Jeri asked. Takato smiled & said, "Yup. And the way Rika's gonna be training, she might get her Mighty Wings before me! What do you say we train as well?" "Yeah" said Jeri. "Sure!" said Henry. "I'm up for it!" said Guilmon. "Well then, let's go!"  
  
"Hey, Rika," said Renamon, "Where did you get that necklace?" "Huh?" asked Rika as she down to see a chain around her neck. She didn't know how it got there, but she knew who got it for her & smiled. "Let's just say, He got it for me," she said, "C'mon let's go."  
  
Unknown to both groups, a transparent white figure appeared in the sky, smiling. "Looks like there's hope for the future yet," she said.  
  
It's just a ball of dust  
  
Underneath my feet  
  
It rolls around the sun  
  
Doesn't mean that much to me  
  
I take a chance on the edge of life  
  
Just like all the rest  
  
I look inside and dig it out  
  
Cause there's no points for second best  
  
There's a raging fire in my heart tonight  
  
Growing higher and higher in my soul  
  
There's a raging fire in the sky tonight  
  
I want to ride on a silver dove  
  
Far into the night  
  
[chorus]  
  
Till I make you take me  
  
On your mighty wings  
  
Make you take me  
  
On your Mighty Wings across the sky  
  
Take me on your Mighty Wings  
  
Take me on your Mighty Wings tonight  
  
With just a little luck  
  
A little cold blue steel  
  
I cut the night like a razor blade  
  
Till I feel the way I want to feel  
  
There's a raging fire in my heart  
  
Growing higher and higher in my soul  
  
There's a raging fire in the sky tonight  
  
I want to ride on a silver dove  
  
Far into the night  
  
[chrous]  
  
Till I make you take me  
  
On your Mighty Wings  
  
Make you take me  
  
On your Mighty Wings across the sky  
  
Take me on your Mighty Wings  
  
Take me on your Mighty Wings tonight  
  
[music solo]  
  
[chorus repeat]  
  
THE END?  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Takato: Hey! This is Takato! It ain't over yet! Because our battles are just beginning! Rika will return, plus a new Tamer on the block! New transformations, new digivolutions, new enemies, old attitudes! So join me & the other Digimon Tamers in the final installment of this series: The new fanfiction, A Power form the Past! Next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


End file.
